


Cliche

by kierrathakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Love, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Jock!Harry, Jock!Liam, Jock!Niall, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nerd!Zayn, Riding, Rimming, Sex, True Love, blowjob, handjob, jock!Andy, jock!louis, virgin!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrathakid/pseuds/kierrathakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's truly beautiful when two strangers become two people who can't live without one another.<br/>or<br/>Zayn and Liam meet, and they're a little too cliche for it to be normal, but maybe Zayn likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn doesn't even really get the lesson, in all honesty.

So he's just drawing in his notebook, writing quotes under the math symbols that he has to write down to seem like he was paying attention. It's obvious he's not though, and if someone had been watching him for the past hour they would realize that. But everyone is too busy looking at the board like its gold or some shit, and Zayn.. Zayn doesn't have the time for it.

He doesn't have time to spend 90 minutes staring at a fucking board, trying to understand something he knows he'll never get. That's a waste of time. The guy next to him, turns his head, when he catches Zayn's hand moving a little too much to just be taking notes. He stares at his notebook, squinting his eyes because he can't see any math notes .. just some mathematical symbols but that's it.

He does however, notice, that the guy's doodles are very impressive. He's in the middle of working on a very detailed rose , and that's more than Liam can ever do. He doesn't know why he'd chooses to do it, he just does and he finds himself picking up his pencil to write on the guy's notebook.

_Do you get the lesson ?_

Because it doesn't seem like he does just by the fact he's not paying attention. And Zayn doesn't know him , and for that reason is why he doesn't want this stranger to know what an idiot he is. He's not good with people, never has been, and never will be. This time is no exception.

_Yeah. It's easy man!_

And Liam doesn't seem convinced at all, the response just sounds forced and pathetic, almost like a cry for help.

_You sure ? You're missing some of your notes..._

And Zayn panics when he reads this because he doesn't quite know what to say to that. Luckily for him, the bell rings, and he's up fast, shoving his things in his backpack and rushing towards the door before Liam can even get out _your drawings are beautiful_ .

 

Liam doesn't know why he's doing this. The guy said it was easy. But he saw through that lie. He doesn't get it _at all_.  He doesn't even know the guy, but he can tell when someone is lying and that guy was definitely lying. And Liam know he didn't mean it to be harmful, but rather he didn't want to come off as stupid. He probably just wrote down the pictures to seem smarter. He's going to fail midterms this semester. Then he's going to fail the class and he'll have to retake it all over again. Liam can't sit back and watch that happen to him when there's a possibility he could've prevented it. 

So here he is, sitting on his couch, at about 8 at night, reading over his math notes so he can type them up into a study guide. There's much more clear descriptions , and Liam even adds in some examples of his own just to make sure Zayn gets it.

 

He feels almost like an idiot, when he sees him by himself, at his locker the next morning . The papers are in his hands, stapled together perfectly and all he has to do is go over and give to him. But _god_ , what about the  possibilities? What if he thinks he weird or just throws it away because it's _easy_. He can tell Zayn is  going to leave soon because he is starting to put away his books and he'll be gone from his locker in seconds so he calls out his name before he can leave, and starts walking towards him.

It's more awkward when he's just standing there and Zayn's staring at him with these big confused eyes. "Hi." Liam says , too high pitched and forced than he wants it too sound. "Hey..." And then they're left staring at each other like they're lost and confused and don't know why they're even there. Then Liam remembers.. The papers.. the whole reason why he stayed up till ten last night. "Uh here." Liam offers, and he's shoving the packet forward with his heart beating faster, and his palms starting to sweat. Zayn recognizes it immediately of course, can tell it's something math related by what's on the paper, and after scanning it he looks up at Liam through his lashes, asking for an explanation, because he doesn't need this.

Well he does.. But he's told Liam he didn't. "Did the professor give this to you? I don't need it , the lesson was easy-"

"I made it." Liam blurts, and his face is flushing red because he hates being embarrassed. He's a fucking jock, on the college football team and, and he's getting embarrassed about a guy giving him weird looks. He's getting worked up over what this  quiet nerd  will think of him. "You- you looked like you could use it, I know that Calculus can be harder for some people than others and like Professor Raven goes too fast with the lesson to understand that.. And it'll be a shame if you have to retake the class because .. Because you're a slower learner than others." Liam explains. Everything is so jumbled and slurred together that Zayn only gets bits and pieces. Like understands that maybe he doesn't get it, professor goes too fast, and calculus. That's about it.

And he wants to be fucking mad. He wants to shove the packet in Liam's face and tell him he's not a slow learner and he's doing just fine in Calculus. But both of those would be a lie and he would be an asshole since Liam made it himself. So he just nods his head, and mutters a thank you before closing his locker and running off like a scared pup. and Liam releases a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding , and falls back against the lockers.

At least he took it.

And that alone makes the work worth it.

 

Zayn gets a C on his Quiz the next week. It's his first _good_ grade in the semester, and Zayn can't help but smile. And Liam hadn't meant to , but he found himself glancing over Zayn's way when the Professor had dropped his quiz on his desk and he was relieved when he saw the 76. It's not great, but it's good and it's a _start_. And it gives Zayn encouragement to want to do better, because he's close to 100 but yet so far. He needs that, and Liam understands that.

"Good job." Liam whispers to him after class that day, and Zayn resists the urge to run, and hugs Liam instead, repeating thank you over and over again in his ear because he wouldn't even have a _chance_  if it weren't for him.

Liam is kinda Zayn's calculus tutor now. No one really makes any official statements, and they never agreed to meet up at the library or anything like that. But whenever Zayn looks lost and confused during class Liam would go home and type up some notes for him that better explained the concept. Then he'd slip them into his locker on his way to British Lit. And by the time Calculus rolls around Zayn's got his new notes on his desk. Liam even went through and highlighted some of them for Zayn.

 

Zayn is so grateful because he's officially got a a B- in that class and it's his only B out of all of his classes. The rest are solid A's. He wants to show Liam how grateful he is for him and his work and effort , but he can't think of a way how. He can't afford to pay him considering he doesn't work , and he doesn't want to take money from his mother. So he can only pay him with the one thing he's actually good at.

Drawing .

Writing.

He lives for it, and that's the only way he can think of paying him back.

So Zayn draws. Draws everything from roses to birds, to fucking New York City. He trashes every one of them. None of them are good enough for Liam. He deserves something more sentimental than a fucking _rose._ Even if Zayn did spend hours on it. Even if he did add as much fucking detail as possible and used different shades when he colored the thing in. He wasn't going to give it to him. Because what if Liam didn't even like it? What if he thought he was weird , and just threw it away when he got home? And Zayn... Doesn't even know why he's thinking about this, because he doesn't like him. So why should he care on whether or not he decides to keep his dumb drawing ? All he has to do is give it him, what he does with it, is not Zayn's concern.

So Zayn draws him a rose, a rose with details, and fucking thorns on the stem , and it's a huge flower in the middle of an empty field. And he colors it, red, and pink and highlights and outlines and manages to finish in three hours. And as much as he feels like he can do better , knows he can , he doesn't throw it away. He just shoves it in his binder and goes to make himself s cup of ramen for dinner that night.

 

Liam isn't in class the next day, and Zayn isn't disappointed at all. He just pretends like Liam's presence means nothing to him, and continues with his work, which thanks to Liam, he manages to pass another quiz today. He wishes he could thank him but he just doesn't know how. "Hi." Zayn hears in his ear, five minutes before the bell is about to ring. He turns suddenly, eyes out of their sockets , because who the fuck... He's met with those familiar brown eyes that he's grown accustomed to recently , and his heart warms a little when he realizes Liam isn't dead. Or hasn't dropped out of the class. "Hey." Ew.. Was that Zayn's voice that did that high pitched thing?"You basically missed class, what's the point in showin up?" Zayn asks , and Liam, awkward Liam just shrugs his shoulders .

"I had things to do y'know. But I couldn't just miss class completely ? I asked the professor to do  makeup work, tomorrow after class." And Zayn nods, trying not to sound too happy that Liam showed up after all. Like his woke existence depended on this or something . "Cool." He says and ends it at that. But he can feel the fucking drawing burning a fucking whole in his bag as he debates whether or not to give him that drawing. He's got two minutes to make a decision. It's just a picture Zayn. Grow some balls Zayn. Just give it to him Zayn.

"I made you something ." Zayn says before he can stop himself and Liam is looking at him with his brown eyes , that Zayn can't turn back now.

"You made me something ? Like in pottery class ?" Liam teases and Zayn knows it's a joke but maybe it hurts a little more than it should. He reaches into his binder and pulls out the drawing . "It's nothing really, important or like big, but like- yeah. For helping me in Calculus and everything ." Zayn explains, as he slides the drawing over to Liam, but rather than accepting it, he's just staring at Zayn with a look of confusion that is making Zayn uncomfortable . Then finally, Liam takes it, and he's looking it over, and Zayn really hopes he likes it because he's looking at Zayn's talent here.

His hard work and dedication.

Liam's eyes go big, and he opens his mouth to comment. Zayn crosses his fingers under the table. "It's... really ... Really..."

"It's not my best work, I know."

"Beautiful." Liam finishes and he looks up at Zayn, surprised . He knew he was good but he didn't know he was this good. "Really? You like it?" Liam nods, still a bit dazed.

"I _love_ it, it must've taken forever." Zayn blushes and turns his head. "Only took three hours, not even close to half as much as I've spent on some of my other drawings . " Zayn says, and Liam is left speechless. He wants to put it in a frame and hang it up in his room. He points to the corner and laughs. Zayn had debates on whether or not he should sign the picture with his signature. He wasn't sure if Liam would even like it and maybe he didn't want a memory of Zayn every time he looked at it. But he'd picked up a random gel writing pen and scribbled his name at the bottom corner.

The bell rings, and usually Zayn is grateful because he can't wait to get out of this dreadful class, but this time. This time he kinda hates it, because he'd rather sit here and listen to Liam praise his drawing some more. "See you tomorrow Zayn. And thank you so much for the picture." Liam says, slinging his bag over his shoulder before he's disappearing with the rest of the students. Zayn is still sitting there, stuck at the table, and he doesn't even notice when the Professor comes over to him.

"Are you starting to actually like my class Mr. Malik?" She asks and Zayn's still out of it that it makes him jumps when he catches the word Malik. "I'm sorry?"Professor Raven sighs , rolls her eyes and gets up to sit on the desk in front of Zayn. "My, class , are you starting to like it?"

"How do yoou know I didn't like it before." He'd never bluntly said to anyone that he didn't like Calculus, it was just hard and Zayn didn't like difficult things. "You were failing , miserably Mr. Malik. That's why I called on you so much, to maybe motivate you to pay attention in my class, but it clearly wasn't working . I don't know what's changed in the past few weeks but whatever it is.. Keep it up."

"Just a tutor , ma'am, a very good teacher . That's all." Zayn stands up to get his stuff because he's going to be late to his next class. And he actually likes History. "Well whoever it is, you owe them a lot because you wouldn't be passing if it weren't for them." She says and Zayn's face goes even darker and he nods , politely before excusing himself to leave.

 

He's busy laughing at something one of his friends said. Then Andy starts mumbling something about this girl he'd been fooling around with. And Liam feels bloody bad for her because, he knew from the start that Andy wanted nothing serious. He hasn't wanted serious since Layla broke up with him nine months ago. He's just been fucking around, and the girl, poor thing, is head over heels in love with Andy, and Andy is only using her .

And he tells them about it every time.

Liam's heard the story so many times he's bored, and starts looking around the cafeteria , surprised at all the students that actually leave campus. He's never noticed before because he's too busy talking with his friends to dare look up form the conversation, but since he's not to keen onto listening ... He notices him  in the corner of the cafe, headphones in his ears , and a book in his hands. He's never noticed before , never even seen Zayn in the cafe until today. Maybe he's always been there but this time Liam was looking for him, and he found him. But he feels bad because he's alone. Sitting at the large table all by himself.

And now that he thinks about it he's never seen Zayn around anyone. Never seen him hanging out with anyone. He wonders if Zayn even has friends. It's easy, Andy is so caught up in his story (something about getting her to suck him off without reciprocating ) that Liam just sneaks away, dumping his tray on the way over. Zayn doesn't even look up when Liam sits beside him. Pretends he's not there. "You havin fun ?" Liam asks, and when Zayn doesn't respond he thinks maybe he can't hear him over the music , but Zayn reaches up to take out one of his headphones out, as he turns to look at Liam. "I was until you came over."

"You looked alone."

"I'm not though." Zayn says and it's true. He likes this alone time. It's the only time he gets to himself, and he doesn't mind spending it reading. Liam thinks he's saying that because he's too embarrassed to admit that maybe he is lonely. Like the calculus lessons. "Mhmm. Everyone needs someone Zayn."

"I don't ." Zayn dead pans and Liam is getting irritated but he's the one that came over to bother him so what gives him the right? He is only trying to be nice. "Alright. But I'm gonna stay here of ya don't mind. " Liam says , and Zayn shrugs , because he doesn't care. He doesn't control Liam. If Liam wants to _waste_ his time sitting at this table then he's not gonna stop him. He could care less. Honestly . "Why are here Liam?" the question takes him by surprise that he can't even respond when he hears it.

"Sorry?"

"Is this some good deed jocks have to do? Pretend to actually give a shit about the people who don't have friends in this school? Are you forced to sit here and keep me company because I don't want your charity Liam. I don't need anyone ." Zayn rushes out , and Liam is so shocked that he can't even think of a response quick enough . His mouth is just opening and closing over and over again, as he stares at Zayn who's turned his attention back to his book.

"I was just trying to be nice!" Liam mutters under his breath, and Zayn looks up from that damn book, _finally_ and looks up at Liam who is pushing  the chair back under the table. And he's left facing his back as he turns and jogs away to his friends. And Zayn is tempted to call out his name and tell him to come back because he does want a _friend_ , he just doesn't want _charity._

 But he doesn't. Because Zayn Malik doesn't do that kinda stuff. He doesn't beg.

 

It's a little awkward , during calculus. Like Liam is trying hard not to look at Zayn, and Zayn's staring a little too obviously. It's impossible for Liam to not notice . It's so hard to focus knowing that Liam probably thinks he's a dick. So Zayn grabs his pencil, winces at the unfamiliar feeling , and scribbles across Liam's notebook, like he had done to him a month ago.

_I'm sorry 4 being a dick_

He watches as Liam's eyes flick down, and he reads it, before directing his attention back to the board. He doesn't want to get distracted.  He really should be taking notes on this not writing notes to Zayn.

_I didn't want u 2 sit alone..._

_I'm sorry. :( forgive me ?_

Liam looks down, at his notebook and then looks up at Zayn. He's got his hood over his head now, just barely peeking out some of his black hair, and he's got this look. Where his eyes are slightly bigger but not big enough to represent a lemur and he's not smiling , just looking at Liam expecting.

_I will... on condition though._

Zayn's heart stops . Liam is going to ask him to suck him off isn't he? Or maybe to be his personal maid ? Or to let him humiliate him in front of his friends.

_Yeah..._

he pretends not to notice his hand shaking as he scribbles the reply. Liam pauses, and thinks for a little bit, and Zayn is deathly afraid of what he'll have to do in order to get his potential, somewhat , friend back. Liam finishes, sets his pencil down and slides the notebook over for Zayn to get a better look at .

 _Draw me a picture of the avengers_ . And Zayn breaks out into a smile.  He can do this in under an hour. Two if he decides to color it. His first friend that didn't want something from him, that he couldn't give.

 

The sun is rising high above the clouds by the time, Zayn wakes up. He's a heavy sleeper and he doesn't like waking up before seven am. Anyone who does, is dead to him. He takes his sleep _very_ seriously. It's Saturday, and he has to study for the calculus test on Tuesday but instead he falls back into his bed, pulls his phone from his night stand, ignoring the charger that drops to the floor. He checks his Twitter, his instagram, and his tumblr. The only three social media apps he decides he actually likes, although he doesn't have a lot of instagram followers due to the fact that, no one really knows he has an Instagram. Same with his Twitter. His tumblr however has over 1,000 followers but that's just because he's got a good feed.

This is how he spends his Saturday's. Lying in bed on his phone until 12, before he finally gets up to go and eat so he doesn't starve to death, and then he'll probably draw , something or read a book until dinner time. He's been meaning to start going to the gym, but he hasn't begun that yet and there really is no motivation to start. He doesn't even really get a call or a text from , anyone. Which is why he's so surprised when he actually does get one.

**Hey. :)**

Who the fuck is this? He thinks and he's about to ignore it, probably a mistake when his phone beeps again.

 **It's Liam. From calculus**  

Oh him.

 **Hi. How'd you get my number ?** How'd he know he even had a phone?

**Got it from the school. Hope you don't mind...**

**Nah, just surprised. what's up ?** He feels weird. Talking to someone. He's never been good with people, prefers to stay in the shadows if he has a choice. Chooses to work alone in partner groups, spend his free time reading under a tree, and stays locked in his room instead of going to parties.

**Nothin. Just felt like talkin go some1**

Okay. How is supposed to do this? What is he supposed to say?

**Are you busy tomorrow ?**

**Depends ...**

**On ?**

**Why ur askin ?**

**There is a party tomorrow ; jus a house party . U could cum**

Zayn reads and he rolls his eyes because Liam probably  didn't even notice the way he spelled "come" either that or it's his dirty mind. That's another thing people don't know about him. Zayn's kinky, very kinky, but no one suspects it because he doesn't come off as a the kinky type. But if you heard what he likes; you'd think different of him,

**I don't rlly do parties**

**Y ?**

**2 many ppl.**

**What if I wuz w/ u the entire time? Nothin will happen 2 u w/ me there.**

It's tempting. He's wanted to go to a party but besides the fact that he's never been invited, he wasn't a fan of people.

**Considering ...**

**U won't even hav 2 drink. Or smoke? Or do anything u don't wanna ?**

**Plz ?**

And he doesn't want to. God would he rather stay alone in his room , listening to his records and eating bacon cheese fries with a strawberry milkshake.

**Sure. But no drinking, smoking or sex. That's the deal.**

**Promise ?**

And it seems kinda childish and silly, but no one ever breaks a promise. And if they do then they're assholes. Liam smiles as he types out a solid _Promise._

 

Zayn can't decide what to wear. He's got a whole closet full of tight shirts and skinny jeans but he can't find anything to wear. He moves over to his dresser after his entire closet is empty and scattered across his room. He does find something good to wear in his drawers. An olive sweater,and some black skinny jeans. It's comfy enough and he doesn't have to bring a jacket in case it gets cold.

He realizes , a little too late , _(somewhere between styling his hair, and spraying cologne.)_ that he doesn't know where , the party is. A house party could be anywhere in the neighborhood. His phone beeps, and the screen flashes.

**Bunker Road, 5367A c u there :)**

and Zayn rolls his eyes at the timing of the message, like Liam could read his mind all the way from here. Either way he gets into his car _( a new black sports car that he couldn't remember the name of because it was so expensive and not his style but his parents had insisted that he have it. )_ and starts to drive to the other side of town anyway.

 

It's strange. The amount of colorful lights littering the ceiling. The large groups of people that are all packed together in the house like sardines. The loud, music with a bass that makes your body shake. The hazy smoke in the room, no doubt from weed. Zayn doesn't get any of it at all. He steps inside the house, barely through the threshold when he takes a good look around, and then steps right back out.

He can't do this.

What did he think coming here?

With people?

And is this even legal?

His hands are in his pockets , fingers feeling their way around his keys, as he turns around to leave. "Zayn ?" He recognizes the voice, it makes his heart swell a little and he's trapped. Suddenly the distance between him and his car seems so far. He waits patiently as he hears Liam approaching him. "Did you just get here or..?"

"Yeah, I just got here. Was about to go in.." Zayn lies, and Liam notices the way his hands are balled into fists by his sides, and the way he's turned away from the house tells him otherwise. He opens his mouth to call him out on it, but realizes that will do no good since it'll probably just make him wanna , run. Instead he takes his hand, and starts walking towards the door. Zayn, panics, fear washing over his body as he tries to walk slower  inside, to delay what he's got to overcome . Liam stops, and Zayn literally bumps into him, eyes closed and hands squeezing Liam's , tighter the closer they keep getting .

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid.!" Zayn insists but Liam can see through that lie. He's got to tell Zayn that he's a terrible liar. He pushes open the door, and Zayn opens his eyes to adjust to the hazy atmosphere. It's louder inside, and Zayn thinks he'll probably go deaf in both his ears by the end of the night. "You hungry? Andy's grilled burgers out back?" Liam offers and it's impossible to deny him with that smile on his face as he mentions it. Zayn is too uncomfortable to really do anything. Too busy trying not  to to make human contact with people and avoid red cups on the floor so he doesn't ruin his shoes, and God _forbid_ something ruin his hair .. He'll have a _fit_ .

"Or are you thirsty? There's water in the fridge and I think Andy's got a few cokes? Or would you rather chill or something -"

"That sounds good." Zayn finally says. His voice is quiet and meek, but Liam heard him, smiling back at him. "Chill? "

"Yeah, and food. " Zayn clarifies for Liam, because he doesn't want to say much more. Just doesn't want to stay in here with people. So they go out the back doors, where outside in the backyard to the  smell of someone grilling. Liam keeps walking though; past the swimming pool full of naked people , past the disgusting couples that weren't afraid of PDA, and continued on past the people who somehow managed to make a mini golf course out of the lawn decor.

He turns and starts heading towards a burning fire, the smell of grilling getting stronger, the closer they go. And Zayn sees them. He doesn't recognize the girls, at all but he does recognize the guys, because he's seen them around Liam . The closer they get the more his friends start to notice them, and God does it make him awkward when people are staring at him. "Liam? Who's your new beau?" Some guy ( brown hair, green eyes) asks, putting his lips on the edge of a red cup.

"Zayn, this is Harry, Niall, Louis, Jessica, Eleanor, and Danielle. Guys this is Zayn." Liam let's go of Zayn's hand and moves alittle leaving Zayn standing by himself and vulnerable to get attacked. Judged maybe because he wore a sweater to a party. "Uh... Hey." Zayn waves , and nobody really does anything back. So he just sits down, on the ground, far away from Liam's friends. Maybe they don't think he's cool enough to be there. With him. Sure he doesn't play a sport , but there's other cool things about him.

"Gimme a burger Andy." Liam calls out and it's then that Zayn notices the guy behind them. Now that guy is familiar to Zayn. He's seen him so many times, with Liam. Guesses that's probably Liam's best friend. Zayn wiggles closer, hands in his lap as he looks around the area. He knows he's the black sheep of the group, the odd one out. He can feel them staring at him, which is why he focuses on staring at the flickering flames of the campfire because  he feels like he will snap. Go crazy and scream at them to take a damn picture will you ?

Andy, hands a plate to Liam with a just cooked burger on it , and a plastic red cup in his hands. Liam, looks to a the frightened Zayn on the floor and hands the food to him. "It's good. Andy makes the best burgers I've ever tasted." Liam says and Zayn can hear their fondness in his voice. "Liam stop. You say it only because it's true." Andy says, voice high pitched and mocking and if Zayn didn't know Andy's girlfriend he would've thought him and Liam make the perfect couple. Zayn discreetly  sniffs his burger; checking for any funny smells and poisons only to discover it's just an ordinary burger. And with that he bites.

It's not per say the best burger he's ever eaten but it's pretty damn close. It's enough to get Zayn quietly moaning every time he eats it, and leaves him wanting more when he's finished. The punch isn't too bad either; tastes like some Hawaiian drink of some sort with this sweet mango lemonade twist  to it. "So Zayn ?" Someone calls and Zayn has to look around to make sure that said person was indeed referring to him. But no one else seems to be responding so he guesses it's him, the only person with the name Zayn.

"Yeah ?"

"How long have you and Liam been dating ?" It turns out the  person in question was a guy with blonde hair, and blue eyes. He's wearing a white t-short, loose, and black jeans , and his hands are shoved in a back of chips as he carelessly eats away without even the slightest intention of chewing with his mouth closed. Zayn laughs awkwardly, as if it's supposed to be some type of joke. But as he looks around, (and starts getting nervous at all the pairs of eyes on him ) he realizes he's serious and apparently he's not the only one who wanted to know. "We're not.. we aren't dating." Zayn mumbles, and he's playing with the grass by his feet as the area goes silent and awkward. He looks up though, in time to see Niall staring at Liam, giving him this look he can't read, but Liam obviously can because he responds with a look of his own. It's obvious they've been friends for a while too, if not by the fact that they can read each other's expressions.

"My bad, Zayn. Didn't realize. It's just Liam talks about you so much I thought yall were together." Niall clarifies and maybe he said that to get back at Liam for something because he smiles when Liam's face goes red and he brings his hand to his neck. "I only talk about him when I'm explaining why I'm staying up making up calculus questions." The blonde scoffs and sinks closer to the girl he's next too.

"Yeah, and whenever we're eating and watching a movie and doing anything that doesn't involve Zayn. Don't even get me started on that drawing you gave him; He bought the most expensive frame he could find and hung it up in our living room."

"It was too good for it to be in my drabby bedroom. It needs to be seen by the world, or every person that comes in our house. " Liam says defensively , and Niall drops the topic moving onto something about snakes or whatever. But Zayn's not really listening because he's focused on Liam. First because he really loved his drawing and second because Liam is fidgeting beside him, and he seems nervous , almost like he's afraid Zayn's going to catch onto something . But he doesn't dwell on it much longer , opting to get more of the mango lemonade stuff instead.

By his fifth lemonade drink , Zayn feels on top of the world. He's laughing a lot more, gripping the side of Liam's arm for support , as he tries not to fall backwards . His head hurts and he feels a little dizzy, and hungry. "Are you alright ?" Liam whispers to Zayn, sometime in between one of Niall's stories about him getting chased by a rooster while naked one night in France . He nods his head (that alone confuses his head ) and Zayn laughs some more. "I'm peachy. Like the fruit ." Zayn laughs, and Liam knows, that Zayn is everything but alright.

He sounds high. Or drunk. He sounds confused, like he's been taking something. And oh fuck. Slowly, Liam reaches a hand out to Zayn, tying to keep him from getting upset. "Zayn... are you.. I think you're drunk." Liam says slowly so he understands. But Zayn gets it. He's drunk. He's got alcohol in his system, and he doesn't care. Not as worked up as he thought he would be. "Yeah... So ? I'm craving spaghetti . Do you have some ?" Zayn questions, and Liam immediately looks to Andy.

"What did you give him? " Liam interupts Harry from one of his tall tales , and everyone looks to him. It's unusual for Liam to be rude, but to be rude and sound mean.. it's very unusual and unexpected. "Give who ?"

"Zayn. He sounds like a child." Liam explains, and Andy looks up and over at Zayn who's trying to eat his plastic cup. "Looks a little drunk to me."

"A little drunk ? He's off his ass pissed." Liam complains, and it doesn't seem like that much of deal except it is when Zayn goes to kill him tomorrow morning from his massive hangover. "Yeah. Guess he is. Aha, look Liam's boy is drunk." Andy says, and Liam frowns, crossing his arms over his chest as he rolls his eyes. "He's not my boy. And he's going to kill me. He doesn't drink." Liam exclaims and then there's Zayn, who's apparently really touchy-feely when he's drunk , he's running his finger over Liam's leg, clinging onto him like he's gold.

"Liam has hairy legs." Zayn giggles, drawing attention to Liam's legs which he doesn't feel comfortable with. "You should take your lover boy home. Before he passes out drunk on the grass. I'm not taking him home." Harry pipes up, wrapping his arm around Destiny, as she puts her head in his neck. "He's not my lover boy." Liam denies, once more but he's not really convincing. Either way since he brought him to this party, he's his responsibility , and unfortunately his promise not to get him drunk hadn't gone as planned. And Zayn.. Zayn is a bit of a nuisance when he's drunk.

"I wonder how many stars are up there ?" Zayn questions , to no one in particular. And Liam wishes he could record him right now and all the stupid things he was saying. It would be good for blackmail. "Let's get home then." Liam says, and he doesn't even think before he reaches his hand out for Zayn to take . (He doesn't even hesitate ) . Liam realizes quickly that taking care of Zayn is just like watching over a five year old. He gets distracted by every little thing , and keeps pulling Liam towards every tree and bush he sees. And Zayn keeps disturbing people.

Like he'll walk up to a random group and start babbling crap about the sky and algebra, and his good pal Liam. The worst one though, had to have been when they were walking past this couple, with their tongues down each other's throats . And they were like really into it, moaning and her hand was rubbing on his crotch while his large muscular fingers cupped her boobs, and it was actually really disturbing if you ask Liam. But they are people and they can do pretty much whatever the hell they feel like.

But for some reason Zayn thinks it's his place to tell them how disgusting they are. He literally pulls away from Liam, so sudden that it scares him , and he loses control of Zayn. He manages to catch him running towards the house stairs where the couple is. "Ew. PDA is against the law you horny cunts!" Zayn scolds and he sounds so serious except for the fact that he's got the child like sound to his voice. Liam, luckily, gets to the scene in time before the guy punches Zayn's face. "He's drunk. Doesn't know what he's saying. He won't even remember this in the morning. " Liam says nervously and it's not because he's afraid of getting his ass beat. (He could take him if he wanted to ) .

He lugs Zayn along to his car parked across the street to avoid getting destroyed by drunk drivers. It's as he buckling Zayn in his seat belt that he realizes that he doesn't know where Zayn lives. And trying to get answers out of drunk Zayn will be a pain in the ass, not to mention get him no where. So he's going to have to go with Plan B. Zayn's going to come back to his.

+

"Liam nooooooo! I'm not tired ." Zayn whines, and Liam is tempted to just throw this dictionary at his head. Maybe it'll knock him out and he'll sleep this alcohol off. He tries to bring Zayn, to his guest room, but Zayn insists on sitting on the couch. And , when Liam tried to pull him up, the sneaky bastard , Kicked out his foot , and tripped Liam, and of course , like in the cliches, Zayn catches him, and rolls him over so he's beside him.

Zayn whines and sits on top of Liam, wrapping his arms around his neck and he pulls Liam close and rests his head in his neck. "I'm horny." Zayn whispers, like its a confession and it's then that Liam feels Zayn's dick on his thigh.

Fucking hell. And Liam doesn't know how but somehow Zayn manages to pick up some sort of rhythm and rolls his hips , his boner rubbing on Liam's thigh. Liam's first instinct is to push him off, and he almost feels bad when Zayn lands beside him with a soft thud. He jumps up, backing up towards the wall to put some distance between Zayn and his hardening dick.

He does not need this at all.

"Liam?! Why you'd do that ?" Zayn asks, and he sounds like a little confused child. "Because Zayn you're drunk , and I'm tired and I don't have a death wish. Let's get to bed yeah?" Liam pleads with him, but he's so damn stubborn. Zayn shakes his head, crosses his arms and frowns.

"No way! I'm not sleeeppyyyyy!" Zayn screams, and he's rushing forward to tackle Liam to the ground. Maybe Liam's off his game tonight or maybe Zayn's just really strong but the amount of energy he has while doing this while drunk is ridiculous .

"C'mon Li... Fix it. Make it stop hurting," Liam almost gives in at the nickname, and he doesn't know why his traitorous dick decides to start leaking in his pants but it does and it feels a little too good when Zayn runs his hand , over him. "I can't. I don't have the ... abilities to Zayn." Liam lies, but Zayn doesn't believe him, instead choosing to start the hip rolling thing again.

He loses it completely when Liam doesn't make a move to stop him, drops his head into Liam's neck and moaning into his ear. He rocks his hips steadily, focused as he tries not to come soon. And Liam. Liam really should be stopping this, all of this, but he can't ; he feels too good . The faster Zayn moves the, more Liam realizes Zayn is getting close and he will be so dead if Zayn wakes up with come in his boxers.

"Fuck ... Liam." Zayn moans, close to his ear and when Liam feels Zayn's mouth on his ear, he knows it's going too far. Liam alone could die just from someone biting his ear. "Zayn. Zayn stop." Liam tries but he's not really loud and not really firm with the demand so it goes unnoticed .

"Liam.. Yeah oh god daddy, please." Zayn moans, so weak and quiet but Liam heard him with how close Zayn is too him. It's enough motivate Liam to literally jump up so that Zayn falls off his lap, seconds before he comes. And Zayn.. well lucky for Liam, Zayn just passed out on the floor, and he's officially off babysitting duty. But that doesn't help the boner in his pants.

That doesn't stop his heart from his erratic beating.

It doesn't make Liam forget that Zayn called him daddy.

+

When Zayn wakes up he's got a massive headache, and he feels dizzy. He realizes quickly he's not in his bed .. and for a second he panics. Who the fuck did he go home with last night? He doesn't have the slightest memory honestly. But the more he lays there, breathing in the scent of the pillows and the covers pulled up to his nose, the more he relaxes. As weird as is, it smells like Liam.

Everything does.

He's surrounded by Liam smells, and that calms him because he must be with Liam.

Not a stranger. Then he panics again, because he's with Liam? He's praying to himself, hoping he didn't do or say anything stupid in his presence when he pulls back the covers and realizes that he's naked. Completely buck nude in Liam's bed. Now he's going to  panic. He gets up to start getting dressed, ransacking the room for his shit. He's so fucking pissed because how could Liam do _this_ to him?

Take advantage of him while he was drunk.

How could Zayn do this to himself ? Fuck Liam knowing how much he was trying not to drink.

But Zayn's mostly pissed that he wasn't awake to remember it.

Talk about _unfair_.

He throws his shirt on over his head and rushes to the door in search of his shoes that he doesn't even notice the sounds of someone humming in the kitchen,or the smell of bacon. Not until he hears a fucking dog bark, and he jumps back looking at the thing. It's small and harmless looking, but the dog, was able to get his owners attention because before Zayn knew it, Liam was appearing from the way of the kitchen, apron wrapped around his waist, and a spatula in his hand.

"Zayn? Didn't know you were awake ? Want breakfast?" Liam asks causally, and maybe he hadn't noticed Zayn trying to sneak out or he chose to ignore it, because his smile hasn't dropped since he saw Zayn. "Uhm nah I'm not really hungry." Zayn lies and like usual he can see when Liam sees right though him, but he just laughs, ignores Zayn like he hadn't said anything as he walks over to push Zayn towards the kitchen.

"You're mental if you think I'm letting you leave my place without eating first." Liam tells him, and he leaves to go attend to something at the stove.

Zayn's so uptight. Sitting up straight as he awkwardly fidget near the counter. He's hust standing here watching Liam, trying to avoid his eyes because he thinks he'll lose it if he slept with him and looks at Liam. "We didn't sleep together y'know?" Liam says suddenly, and Zayn hears him, but it doesn't quite register until he thinks about it for a few.

"We didn't?"

"Nah, you like passed out so I put you in my bed and I slept on the couch. But sometime in the middle of the night you woke up saying it's hot, and I said to do something about that. I meant for you to change the temperature but you thought I wanted you to take your clothes off. So you did." Zayn's face goes red because this is why he doesn't drink. Because drunk people do stupid things and it always has to be in front of the person they like.

"I didn't see anything , don't worry. " Liam replies as if he's reading his mind. Zayn nods, grateful he didn't do anything.

But did he say anything ?

There was hours of talking he could've done.

About his family, his past, maybe even his kinks, only Liam knows. "Did I- did I say anything ? Like .. anything personal or -"

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Liam turns off the stove and reached up to grab two plates to fill with food. "Nah, don't think so. Just mumbled junk to be honest with you, I zoned out about half of it. You did though, try to get off with me. But we didn't like .. finish, so.." Zayn covers his face with his hands, ashamed because of course he would do something like that. And again, that was probably the only time he had enough courage to hit on Liam and he can't even remember it.

"I'm so sorry. God I hate myself sometimes... " Zayn says, because he's probably has the worst luck in the history of the world.

"It was actually kinda funny. But it is the last time I will-"

"Ever take me to a party ." Zayn finishes for him, because he can feel it coming. What he has to say. Liam shakes his head , handing Zayn his plate.

"I was going to say that will be the last time I let Andy get your drink."

+

Zayn is grateful for someone like Liam. He thinks, as he walks into class, drawings in his hand. So maybe he'd gone a _little_ overboard this weekend with the cartoons. He didn't even get most of his homework done, but he _damn_ well finished these for Liam. He was working on the picture of the Avengers for Liam, but after all he's done, he decided to go a little above and beyond.

So he drew a few (six) more , and added speech bubbles and witty words and stuff. Kinda like a large one picture comic. He had a huge grin on his face as he walked into the classroom, and towards the back of the room where him and Liam usually sit. He's there early today, wearing a red flannel and his headphones are in as he reads something . He looks up though, when Zayn sits next to him, brown eyes sparkling with joy as he greets him. Right off the bat he notices Zayn is happy today.

"So I stayed up, yesterday, making these for you... and I really hope you like 'em." Zayn says , nervously. Liam grabs the stack of papers before Zayn has a chance to backtrack. And it's obvious , as soon as he sees the short, chubby version of Iron Man, that he's going to love each and every single one after this. And he does, he adores them. And he wants to give Zayn some sort of medal or award for having such great talent. They're so good Liam almost cries.

He loves them so much.

"You're so perfect Zayn." Liam says suddenly, quietly because it's a secret for Zayn's ears only. "I love them so much. Thank you," Liam praises. And Zayn blushed uncontrollably, as his heart does that thing again. "I wish I could give you a noble prize for this. Or something. You deserve , so much more, than what you're getting." Liam tells him just as the Professor walks in, ready to start the class, And he feels Liam's right foot kicking at his , and it stays there for the rest of the period, and yeah, his heart was doing that thing.

Where it skips a beat and forgets how to work properly. Because that's the effect Liam has on Zayn.

 

It's literally on Thursday that Zayn realizes he owes Liam his life. It's test day, and he depressed from Liam, like they were instructed. "Do good." Liam told him before going across the room and Zayn felt confident because he'd studied all night. But maybe Liam's extra boost of confidence in him really made him want to pass. And by the end of the day, when he was on his phone, checking his grades he knew, God did he know that he owes Liam his life. His calculus grade went from a C+ to an A- and now officially Zayn Malik has all A's.

His mom will be so proud of him.. He's practically sprinting through the halls as he searches for Liam, bumping into dozens of people before he mumbles a rushed and small apology but it doesn't stop his mission. The end of the hall takes him to the boys locker room , and he stops just outside the door. Liam probably was behind there, getting ready for some sort of sport, with all his jock friends. Zayn's not to fond of seeing his friends again either.

Ever.

They didn't like him before, he could tell, they won't like him now, and they probably don't like that Liam's talking to a guy like him. Something in him convinces his hand to push open the blue doors and he's consumed with the smell of sweat and axe body spray. He hears him, before he sees him. He hears the Liam laugh, happy and loud to his right and that's the direction he walks in.

He passes a few naked guys, _(makes him uncomfortable)_ before stopping at the locker area with Liam. He's surrounded by his friends at the party, minus the chicks, and he's laughing at something the blonde has said. It's Andy, that turns and frowns at the sight of Zayn. That's actually disappointing because Zayn is sure Andy is Liam's best friend out of everyone and he doesn't like Zayn? Like how are they gonna date now ?

"Liam your boyfriend's here." Andy calls with a smirk, and Liam stops laughing immediately.

"What boyfriend I don't have a-" he turns on his his heels and stops, eyes blown wide .

He didn't even know Zayn knew where the guys locker room was. "Hi." Liam says, quietly and Zayn wishes he hadn't but he had. He looks up, a little too quickly and he notices the way Liam avoids his eyes. He looks at his friends that are staring at the two and drops his head. His face is red, and he's scratching his neck nervously, and Zayn gets it , God does he _get it_.

He's acting like he doesn't even _know_ Zayn right now. Like he's never met him before.

He didn't even smile when he greeted him, oh god this is _humiliating_.

Zayn blinks back the tears that threaten to fall, and walks backwards. "Sorry to disturb you Liam, I just wanted to give you something , but I'll wait." Zayn hisses bitterly, and it's obvious that he's mad about something . He turns around and feels the wind whipping at his face as he rushes out of the locker room, and he knows Liam is on his heels . He can hear his monster feet stomping behind him as he heads for the school doors.

"Zayn! Zayn please slow down!" He hears Liam call behind him, but Zayn can't.

Maybe he doesn't want to because why should he give Liam the satisfaction ? He doesn't stop by choice though, as Liam catches him just before he gets out the front doors. And wraps an arm around his waist to hold him still. "What did you want to show me ?" Liam whispers, and Zayn never understood why until now. He's embarrassed to be seen talking to Zayn. Doesn't want anyone to hear him associating with the boy.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Forget it." Zayn whines, reaching his arms for the door. They probably look ridiculous; Zayn angry and trying to get out of Liam's grip who is half dressed in his football uniform. "I wanna know."

"I got an A. On my calculus test." Zayn blurts out in hopes the truth will get him to be set free.

It doesn't.

"That's great ." Liam says to him, but he's still whispering and he buries his head in his neck, to hide his face. "Can I leave now ? I'm tired of a feeling like I'm not good enough to be talking with you Mr. Popularity." Zayn spits, and Liam's arms drop then, finally but only so he can turn Zayn around and demand an explanation. Zayn laughs, to himself because really who was he _kidding_ to think that someone would actually like him. Would actually wanna be seen with him? He's always been the weird one. The outsider. No ones ever liked him, and he's grown _used_ to that. He was so used to that that when he thought that one person actually wanted him around , he didn't even consider the real reasoning.

"You're so dense Liam! I was fine without you. I don't need you to take me to stupid parties and encourage me before tests . I don't wanna be your fucking charity . " Zayn tells him. Liam doesn't know what to say either, only backing up so he can give Zayn some space, because he's never seen Zayn this mad before. "I don't want to be around someone who's embarrassed and doesn't think I'm good enough to be with his friends. " And that stings the most, because the more Liam just stands there with his mouth open the more he's not protesting , the more Zayn realizes it's true.

_But God had he wished it wasn't._

 

Zayn hasn't seen Liam in days. He's been texting him nonstop though, but Zayn's ignored them, and eventually turned off his phone. He knows it's not good missing class but he can't help sleeping in today. He does this for about three days. Doesn't move from his bed for anything , and he realizes he's starving when he hears a knock at his door. He stumbles, and literally drags himself out the bed as the knocking persists . Maybe he growls a little bit as he opens his door, and maybe he gets angry all over again when he sees its Liam, with a box of pizza and some papers.

"Can I come in? Or are you gonna chop my dick off if I step foot into your dorm?" Actually Zayn hadn't even considered that, honestly. But that's a bit extreme.

So what? Liam didn't accept him for the loser he actually he was? So what if chose his friends opinions about Zayn over his own. He steps aside anyway, and closes it as Liam starts to the living room. It's so awkward, Zayn thinks quickly and he never wanted that to happen. Never in a million years did he want this. "So...pizza ?" Zayn starts weakly but Liam rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry Zayn. " Liam says, and by now Zayn's too tired to even care.

"It's alright, Liam I don't care anymore." Zayn whispers, but Liam can't take that, for an answer.

"It does matter though; your feelings matter Zayn."

"They've never mattered to anyone else ."

"They matter to me, Zayn. God I've been trying to hint at this since I've started helping you calculus, but Zayn I like you. I do. And I know it seems fucked since I - I'm sorry for being embarrassed of you. Like .. when they heard that I liked you , they made fun of me. Like , nonstop for a week , and I just.. I said anything so they would stop. " Liam explains and if Zayn didn't know better he would think Liam was about to cry . "Liam-"

"I'm not done. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you , and I'm sorry. I just- I didn't mean anything I said to them about you , and God do I wanna date you, but I can't. They're , they'll laugh at me for fucking months , and I can't go through that again. I - I want you to be mine though, so bad." Liam groans rubbing his hands over his face in exhaustion. He doesn't want to have to go through this because of his friends .

_"Friends"_

Friends don't make fun of their friend's boyfriend. Especially best friends, and Andy has been teasing Liam the most. Zayn stops breathing for a second. Because he wants Liam to, wants to be Liam's, wants to be able to call Liam his. He wants Liam too, but he doesn't want Liam to be get fucking bullied because he's a loser. "Nobody has to know." Zayn suggests, a smile quirking on his soft, slightly chapped lips. Liam looks up, confused, like a lost puppy and Zayn wants to kiss the look right off him.

"We don't have to tell anyone yeah ? It's high school we don't need to flaunt our relationship around do we ? We can date, and your friends don't even have to know." Zayn clarifies and the idea is _gold_ , because it's a win win for both of them. Except Liam's damn conscious .

"I don't want you to be my little secret though," Liam mumbles and Zayn laughs, despite the situation. Because he doesn't want to either, but he'd rather be Liam's secret than have everyone make fun of his Liam. He's too small to fight but he would beat down anyone that ever hurt him. "I don't mind. Besides dating in secret sounds fun. Sneaking out in he middle of the night; making out in closets; kissing behind the bleachers. Holding hands under the table." Zayn says and it all sounds a little childish but he can't help it.

_It sounds amazing to him._

Liam laughs, finally and let's his face break out into the glowing smile that he posses.

_His Liam._

_Zayn's Liam._

_He's Liam's Zayn._

He walks forward and wraps his hands around Liam's neck. "So... Liam ? You free Saturday ?" The laugh that Liam lets out is contagious , and it makes Zayn's heart melt.

 

"You're too excited about this." Zayn notes carefully as he hands over to money for two movie tickets to see Avengers 2. Liam hasn't stopped bouncing on his toes since they left Zayn's dorm , thirty minutes ago. Zayn smiles, as he walks over to the snack bar and spends half of his money on skittles, twizzlers, a bag of take popcorn, and two large cups of soda. "I've been waiting for this for what feels like years." Liam says, beside him. They choose the very back, in the corner just in case someone from their school decides to come and see this movie.

"Kinda has been yeah? Like didn't it come out in 2014 or something ?" Zayn shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth, and rubs his salty hands on his jeans. "2012 actually which was 3 years ago." Liam says proudly, and he feels like he's educating Zayn.

"Oh excuse me, Mr. Marvel Man." Liam smacks him on his hand because he can't help it. He knows Marvel like its his second language, like he's been studying it since birth. Of course he knows D.C. too, just not like he knows Marvel.

 

"That was so amazing. " Liam cheers as they exit the theatre. Zayn's got his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket as he looks around , trying to ignore his boyfriend raving about the movie that he just saw too. He's tempted to tell Liam that _"yes I remember , I was right beside you watching it do you remember ? Or were you too busy eye fucking Captain America to notice."_

"You hungry ? Or do you just wanna go home and wank off to Chris Evans," Zayn says, but Liam's too busy talking to even notice . He does though, stop talking when he hears his voice. Zayn can see the recognition in his eyes as he hears his laugh. Loud and obnoxious , and ending with a hearty chuckle.

"Damn!" Liam whispers, and before he knows it Liam's running towards Andy, who claps him on he back in greeting . "Payne? Didn't know you were gonna be here ?"

"How could you not you know I've only liked marvel since -"

"The day you were born. I know man, I know. Didn't think you'd come to the first showing; why didn't you call us. We would've went with you.." Liam's face flushes red and he shrugs looking away nervously. "I wanted to go by myself. So I didn't annoy anyone with my excitement y'know." And no Andy doesn't know because Liam has never cared what people think of him before when it came to Marvel, not since middle school and they stopped picking on him for liking comics in year 8.

And of course because Andy is the little observant shit that he is, he looks up and notices Zayn, standing awkwardly behind Liam, probably five feet away. And the moment he looks up and over at Andy is when he thinks that maybe Liam came here with Zayn instead. He didn't think Zayn was into Marvel. "Isn't that your buddy Zayn over there?" Andy points , and it's then that Liam starts to panic, but he doesn't let it show on his face too much. He just fakes , ignorance , and turns around to look where Andy is pointing.

"Oh yeah. I guess it is. I didn't even notice him over there. " Liam says , and God does he know Zayn can hear him. He wishes they would just leave so he can say bye to his friends and make up some excuse about going home and then he can go out with Zayn, "Hey Zayn.!" Andy calls , and Liam gives Zayn this look that is begging him not to come over. But he sees a flash of envy and probably mischief , before Zayn walks over , hands still in his pockets , as he enters their little circle.

"Hey, Zaynie,"

 _Zaynie?_ Oh come on , Andy doesn't even like him that much . Let alone like him enough to give him a _nickname._

"Hi..." Zayn says warily like he can sense that it's a trap. It probably is. "Were you here with Liam?" Andy questions, nonchalantly, and Liam almost gapes at him because he just told them no.

"Nah, came here by myself." Zayn says, smiling. Liam may or may not have died a little in the inside because have you seen Zayn's smile. Teeth so perfectly white, and straight, and his eyes squint .

"Didn't know you were a Marvel fan?"

"I've hardly ever spoken to you, so it makes sense ."

"Who's your favorite?" Andy interrogates some more and Liam is tempted to slap his best friend with his hoodie. Its like he's trying to get him to confess that him and Liam were here together. And if they were why is it such s big deal? They are friends aren't they? It doesn't mean they're dating cause they went to see a movie together. But Andy will probably think something since Liam didn't invite him. His best friend since preschool.

"Uh..." Zayn stalls, looking at Liam for a split second. "Black widow. She can kick ass, and she's hot." Zayn says with a laugh, and maybe Liam does get jealous at that.

"Sweet, man mine too. Scarlet Johanson is a babe,"

"I kinda like Iron Man. " Harry adds from behind them, and Liam can only laugh at him because Harry is so random and weird and odd but he loves him anyways. Zayn laughs a little too, and Liam looks away before someone notices him staring at Zayn's face. "He's a bit of a prick though yeah? Too much money makes him an asshole." Zayn remarks, and Harry nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah , but his suit is so fucking cool, man. Like I wish I had his suite and his money and stuff. An inspiration to all really." Zayn looks at his wrist, and Liam's noticed he wasn't wearing a watch since they walked into the theater holding hands, but suddenly Zayn's tapping his wrist and backing away slowly. "Look at the time, I've gotta run. It was nice talking to you all though. And I hope you all enjoyed the movie , yeah." Zayn flashes them his best, award winning smile and turns on the heels of his leather boots, and Liam watches him disappear around the corner.

Now he's gotta come up with some excuse to leave. "We're gonna go to a party tonight? You wanna join?" Louis offers, and Liam briefly wonders if they ever get tired of the parties. Like when was the last time his friends picked up a pencil and did their homework ? All they do was party, and fuck around , and cause trouble in the city. They aren't doing anything productive, anything worth something in their lives.

"Nah, got work to do." Liam says. Andy scoffs , and rolls his eyes.

"Since when do you care about work?"

"I've always cared about school work, Andy. You know this." Liam defends himself, and Andy does as much as rolls his eyes and starts to walk around Liam. "Ok , Liam. I'll text you tonight. Maybe you can party with us some other time." Andy says, but Liam can hear the anger in his voice. Andy has never liked it , when Liam denies him of anything; hanging out, favors, you name it.

Liam walks in the opposite direction , and he isn't all surprised when he sees Zayn leaned up against the theater all with a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Got rid of em ?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry though; kinda craving a sandwich." Liam tells him, as he reaches his hands out to intwine in Zayn's. He feels him jump, a little, kinda like the first time Liam held his hand, but he didn't say anything , thought maybe it was a natural reaction. This time he's not so sure. But he still chooses not to say anything , he doesn't like to make Zayn uncomfortable .

"Subway?" Zayn suggests as they start walking down the sidewalk, and Liam nods, smiles happily. It's like this boy knows him, has known him his whole life, even though they've only been dating for a week.

 

A carnival . It's fucking perfect honestly. Zayn came out with straight A's this quarter, and most of it is thanks to Liam. He was the one who helped him with calculus, and kept him from failing. Not to mention it's officially been one month since they've started dating and Zayn really just wants to do something nice for Liam. He's already made him a few drawings and such, but he wants to give him more this time. Something other than pictures on paper. School has been stressing Liam out, and Liam's started working so he can pay for plane tickets to fly back to Wolverhampton , for Christmas Break.(Zayn doesn't know what he'll do honestly during Christmas break ). So a carnival sounds good , doesn't it ? Zayn's never been to one, and he's scared of all the people mostly. So he's never gone, but he'll go if It'll make Liam happy. He'll do anything to make Liam happy.

"We should do something tonight." Zayn starts. They're laying in Liam's bed, wrapped around his sheets that smell of axe and stale pizza . He's used to the scent of Liam by now that it smells familiar. "Like what? I really wanted to stay in tonight" Liam whines, and Zayn knew that. Remembers Liam saying something about not leaving the house tonight and watching the new episode of Game of Thrones tonight. But that doesn't matter right now because Zayn is trying to leave the house. He doesn't like Game of Thrones anyways, and doesn't have the heart to tell Liam.

"I know, but like there's a carnival in the city and like... we should go.." Zayn explains. He's still resting his head on Liam's chest, playing with the strings on his sweatpants so he can't really see his reaction at the moment. "Really? You'd want to go to a carnival ? I don't see you liking this type of thing." Liam chuckles and Zayn likes the vibrations he feels against his face. "I've never been, because I don't want to be around the people; but I wanna go to at least one in my life. And I want to take you out. So get dressed." Zayn says with finality, he stands up, and walks over to Liam's closet because if he's not going to pick out his clothes Zayn will encourage him by doing it himself.

They're ready by 6, thankfully, and it's an hour drive to the desert area the stupid thing is taking place. Zayn's mad when he gets out the car and realizes that wearing his black boots was the wrong move because the sand sticks to him like fucking glue. "I hate nature." He grumbles, as Liam pulls him closer to him, wth a laugh. "This was your idea.."

"I'm doing this for you though. " Zayn mumbles, as he pulls two tickets out from his leather jacket pocket. "What do you want to do first then?" Liam asks as they near the large crowds of people lined up at each station; snack area, the rides and the throwing booths. "I don't know, let's go make fun of that rigged game over there. Looks like fun." Zayn points to the tall, high striker game.  

"Alright." Liam walks over because he's done this so many times before, each time gets better than the last. "I'm gonna win you that elephant." Liam says and Zayn looks up from his phone with a confused frown. What elephant? Than he sees it. It's a grey stuffed elephant, only this elephant didn't have big eyes , and a smile like the animal from a kids show. This elephant, had its eyes closed, and over his head was a green beaded headdress, with colorful paint on his face and his tusks were covered in a silk cloth. It looks like an African elephant , honestly , Zayn can't really tell. But he does remember that growing up, when he visited his family in the Middle East, they had elephants that looked similar to this one.

Liam, steps up, to the woman, pays his tokens , and listens as the woman explains the rules. In order for Liam to win the beautiful stuffed elephant he has to get "extremely buff" which was like fourth from the top. Zayn laughs because there's no way, Liam's that strong. Sure he's got biceps , and all the other ceps, but he isn't like a fucking wrestler. Zayn's about to tell Liam to forget it, when Liam grabs the mallet and Zayn stops moving to avoid getting whacked.

He watches in shock as the little bell goes all the one to the top, and back down, and what the fuck - Liam smiles proudly as he walks over to receive his elephant, and Zayn is still left speechless as Liam hands it to him. He knew Liam was strong but he didn't think he was _that_ strong . "Where to next babe?" Liam asks, reaching his hand out to Zayn's who grabs it absentmindedly, as they move farther away from the high striker machine. "Thanks , Liam. Didn't know you had it in ya to be honest," Zayn says once he's caught his breathe.

"I work out pretty much everyday, . Ite literally one of my favorite past times." Liam chuckles, as they approach another game, this one was less muscle and more strategy . (Zayn won of course because while Liam has the muscles, Zayn's got the logical thinking part down good.)

Hours go by, and they haven't gone far, they've honestly just been traveling around in circles playing the little booth games, and winning prizes , that they'll probably shove in their closets later on, and eventually they'll probably give them away to some orphanage asking for your donations. But Zayn knows for sure that he's never going to give away "Sariya " , his stuffed elephant . She's too beautiful for him to ever let go. "We should go on the Ferris wheel." Liam suggests, as he wraps his arms around a laughing Zayn. He's too busy in hysterics to analyze what he's said , until he's being pulled in the direction of the large wheel.

Zayn, he's never been more than a foot off the ground . Ever. He's never had the chance to conquer his fear of heights, and the closer Liam pulls him towards the ride, the more Zayn realizes how high up it, how high up they will be. "Shit, Liam. Do we have to. I mean like - what if it gets stuck?" Zayn says as they enter the line. Liam seems so giddy and happy to really notice Zayn's shaking hands and fake smile. Liam shrugs and turns around to look at Zayn in the eye for a moment. "Good thing you'll be with me then right ?" And maybe it's just Zayn but does this line seem to be moving exceedingly fast? They're up at one of the car things in no time, and Zayn wants to scream. Liam sits right beside him, which takes away some of the pressure, but not enough. It's going too slow, and Zayn can't do this because he can't handle this . It's too slow, waaay too slow, for his liking . Liam is humming beside him some song that faintly resembles something Zayn's heard on Disney, before.

He seems happy, and quiet and calm, and Zayn doesn't want to disrupt that but God is he scared. "Look at all the people babe, they look like ants." Liam points towards the window, and Zayn can't do it. Doesn't even want to leave this spot unless he's _getting out_ the damn ride. Liam finally, _finally_ looks over at Zayn, and his eyes widen because he looks so shaken up, like he's seen a wild animal or something .

"Zayn...? Are you alright ?" Liam questions and he feels his hand on his head checking his temperature. He's still shaking and his hands are clenched by his aides. "I-I-fuck I can't ."

"Can't what? What can't you do?" Zayn wants to slap his boyfriend for being so dense sometimes. He doesn't want to talk or move or do much of anything really. Just sit here and wait for the punishment to be over. He squeezes his eyes tighter and he barely feels Liam's hand on his before he's being pulled into a warm, comforting embrace. "You afraid of heights?" Liam whispers into his neck and Zayn can't . "I-I don't - I don't know. Maybe." Zayn replies, sounding like a frightened child, and he feels so weak and vulnerable but it's great that he can do this with Liam.

He eventually gets quiet , and cuddles closer to Liam. He almost forgets about the Ferris wheel and just as he's dozing off , Liam is shaking him awake to tell him that the rides over. Zayn isn't sure which God to _thank_ first. "Why didn't you tell me you had a fear of heights baby?" Liam walks over to the candy vender and buys 10 pounds worth of candy, but he's not much of a candy lover, so he buys it mostly for an apology for putting Zayn on that ride. "I didn't know, until we were up in the air, and I realized how much I hate being off the ground." Liam hands him a nerd rope, and wraps his arms tighter around Zayn as they move onto a theater that's supposed to be reenacting something Liam doesn't really care about.

By the time the carnival closes , at one in the morning, Liam is about ready to go home because sugar Zayn isn't as bad as drunk Zayn but he's still a handful. "Come on, Zayn. Stop moving so much, so we can get home." Liam orders but Zayn just laughs at his demand and continues skipping through the damn parking lot. He locates his car, and attempts to usher Zayn towards his black vehicle but he looks and feels ridiculous , trying to get him to stay still enough to walk in a straight line at least. "Stop being difficult or I'll punish you." Liam says , harsher this time, that Zayn shuts up. Because well, he's not drunk, he's sober enough to know that he's horny and he was really counting on Liam , to help him with his problem . He sits up straight , and slides his hand across his closed lips, in a motion that says his mouth is locked shut.

"Good. Just sit tight till we get home." Liam orders , and Zayn, can sit there and pretend to be good because he really needs to get off me tonight from someone other than his hand.

+

Unfortunately Zayn passes out in the car, and doesn't wake up until noon the next day.

+

"How do you feel about meeting my family ?" Liam asks him one day, after football practice. They're really risking it now by walking home, holding hands but God Liam doesn't give a fuck right now because this is nice. Zayn tenses and shrugs because he doesn't want to meet his family. No one has ever really liked him and he hates people and like - "Uhm how should I feel about meeting your family ?" Zayn tries to stall, and he knows he's been caught when Liam sighs heavily. "Zayn.... I'm serious."

"So am I. I don't - I don't really want to. It's awkward y'know meeting your boyfriend's family and I don't do good with awkward. I don't do good with anyone really but , I'll be nervous and -"

"I want you to meet them because I love you and i know they will too. " Liam interupts and Zayn wants to sigh because he's lost this battle . He feels like he's walked into a trap he should've been prepared for. There was _never_ a way out , Liam was going to find a way for Zayn to say yes, whether he wanted to or not. "I- okay."

"When do you have a free week, we'll fly down."

Zayn thinks. "Uh Christmas break ? I'm driving down to see my family for Halloween and Thanksgiving." Zayn says. Halloween ?

"Why are you going down for Halloween?"

"Because we  don't celebrate Christmas, since we're Muslim, so I usually go see them Halloween and Thanksgiving . But I can whatever during Christmas."

"Great, Christmas Break it is." Liam declares and Zayn almost asks how he knows they'll still be together by then. But Zayn gets the feeling that he already knows the answer to his question.

He's probably known the answer to his question since the beginning of the year.

+

Another party. Well it's more like a bonfire, and this time Liam will make sure not even a drop of alcohol gets near Zayn. "Won't your friends think it's weird that I'm here again? At a party I wasn't even really invited to." Zayn panics as he fixes his hair. He's been in the bathroom for the past hour, with the door locked and closed as he attempts to style his hair to perfection. Because he's meeting Liam's friends again and how unfair would it be if he gave off the impression that he couldn't do hair.

"No, I don't think they'd care too much to be honest. They probably will think I'm being nice for inviting you." Zayn cusses under his breathe as he messes up, the fucking right side. It's one inch shorter than the left. "Oh." It's another thirty minutes, before Zayn finally thinks he looks good enough to emerge from the bathroom . Liam is sitting on his bed , already dressed and ready as he looks through his phone. "How do I look?" Zayn asks, as he holds his hands out by his side. Liam hums, tapping his chin appreciatively , as he pretends to actually contemplate , his opinion.

Zayn's face changes , from confident to worried in a mere few seconds, the longer Liam continues to think. He smiles, and stands to his feet to reassure his boyfriend. "You look fucking hot, like usual babe," he's too worried about his looks, Liam's realizes but he doesn't know why, he would be. He doesn't need to. "We can go now." Zayn declares but Liam had intentions on going whether or not Zayn thought he looked good.

 

It's times like these Zayn regrets dating Liam in secret. Times where he's sitting in the corner of the cafeteria , and Liam's at his usual table, back facing Zayn, laughing at something Andy, says. Times like this when he wishes he could smack the girl that's sitting ridiculously close to Liam, rubbing her soft finger tips over his shoulders. She shouldn't be touching Zayn's Liam. His jealousy doesn't spark him into action, though, and he forces himself to turn away from the scene and sink further into the chair. He just doesn't get why Liam can't say he'll eat outside for the day and then they can go eat in Liam's car or something.

 

He's horny, and a little bit angry too. He hasn't spoken much to Liam since lunch yesterday, where his jealousy hadn't officially dissolved yet. So he's sitting here, watching CSI Miami , on Liam's TV, ignoring his story about Andy and camping. "Babe? Are you okay? " Liam asks, and it snaps Zayn out of his daydreams for a brief second, where he almost forgets he's ignoring Liam. Call him immature but honestly , the fact that Liam doesn't push the girls away is quite infuriating. "Fine." Zayn says it harsh and cold.

"You're mad at me." Liam states, and suddenly there's a large space there that wasn't before , and Zayn wishes he could fill it back up. "I'm not." Zayn denies, but there isn't a whole lot of conviction in his voice so it comes out like a squeaky little lie. Liam sighs, and puts more distance between them because he can feel a fight coming on. Their first fight in their two month relationship. "You are. What's wrong? What did I do wrong?" Liam asks and he tries to keep his voice leveled and temper down, but he can feel his anger starting to get out of control.

"Nothing." Zayn says again and Liam will wait till Zayn tells him why he's mad at him. "It's just that there's always so many girls around you, and you never , push them away y'know?" Liam shakes his head and wants to scream . "No I don't know Zayn. Please explain."

"Like, why can't you push them away? Is that so hard to do when you know you've a boyfriend twenty feet away watching you?" Zayn cries out, standing up from the couch. "I didn't take you for the jealous type Zayn, honestly ?"

"I wasn't but the more I watch girls touching you the angrier it makes me. Because your single in their eyes yeah? You're single and they're flirting !"

"That's what they do Zayn, they're cheerleaders and I'm the jock who do you expect them to flirt with?"

"Anyone but you! You don't even stop them you just let them?!"

"Anyone but me? I'm the best quarterback that high shook has ever had, Zayn! I'm kinda a big deal. And they're not going to wanna date some guy with glasses who draws and reads in his free time!" Liam is standing now, and the room goes silent as his words sink in. He didn't mean to be referring to Zayn, but he was. And it's like it all kinda makes sense now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."  Liam shakes his head rapidly and he almost kneels down in the ground because he hadn't meant it like that. It slipped out. He regrets it. "I love you, Zayn."

"Liam-"

"I love you, Zayn, and I've never been in love with a guy before, ever. And I'm scared as hell , but I love you. No matter how many girls touch me, or I give piggy back rides to. No matter how many girls hit on me, Zayn I'm only thinking about you because I love you Z." And that's enough for Zayn. He falls asleep to the sound of Liam's quietly snoring , and the feeling of his heart beating lightly beneath his head.

When they wake up, Zayn discovers instantly that he's hard . He's been hard for the past weeks today he woke up with morning wood. Maybe it's selfish, but he lightly shakes Liam awake, anyways. Liam rubs at his eyes sleepily and smiles as he looks down at Zayn. It's impossible to be irritated looking at him. "Morning baby." Liam says, and he doesn't miss the way Zayn's face goes red at the name.

"I'm hard, Li..." Zayn whines, like a little child. Liam raises his eyebrows, but he moves anyways, so Zayn's beneath him, and he's resting his weight in Zayn, (but not enough to crush him), as his fingers move along his chest. "Been dying to see this if I'm honest." Liam mumbles as a little after thought. Zayn laughs, as Liam's hands do the work and roll down his boxers. "Waiting to see what? My dick?"

"Yeah. "

"Could've asked. Anytime you wanted it. " Zayn says , slight tease in his voice but not too much, so that its mean. He instead focuses on Liam's hand that is making its way innocently down to his dick. "What do you like?" Zayn hears Liam murmur above him, and he's just starting to think of answers when Liam actually touches Zayn. And it's such a vast comparison to his own hand, Liam's being bigger and rougher, but it feels, manly in a one that Zayn never knew he liked. "Just , fast yeah? And tease me a little bit. "Zayn instructs, soft and quiet on the bed. And Liam can do that. He starts off slow, just playing with Zayn really as he runs his fingers lightly over his dick. But when Zayn whines a little and thrusts his hips up he decided to take pity on him. "You're cute." Liam remarks , as Zayn closes his eyes, lashes fanning over his face, as he runs his hands over the sheets.

Liam speeds up the pace, rubbing his hand faster, and faster until Zayn's body is shaking , and his hands are clenching in the sheets. And maybe it's embarrassing ridiculous how close Zayn gets so quickly, but he can't care too much. "Liam.. Close." Zayn warns and Liam slows his hand, biting his lip as Zayn groans. He knew he was going to do that. And he keeps doing that. Whenever Zayn gets too close, he'll slow down, or stop completely , leaving Zayn's hips thrusting into nothing but want and the desire to come.

"Liam.. Please.." And Liam, decides to speed it up, going faster and faster until Zayn loses it. "Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam. _Oh fuck, Liam._ " Zayn chants, weakly rolling over in his stomach. He doesn't mean to fall asleep, but he does. And Liam knows that he's so deeply in love with Zayn already , because he doesn't need to ask him to return the favor.

"Please don't ask him too many questions. " Zayn pleads with his mother , as he prances around his dorm. He'd tried to think up of ideas so he couldn't go home for Halloween, but his mother had insisted, almost cried if he didn't. So he'll have to go with Plan B, which is to set down the _ground_ rules for his family. Otherwise they'll scare Liam away.

"I never ask him too many questions , dear. I just like to know his intentions in his future. "

"And what he's eaten for breakfast, and how many siblings he has and who he's been with and what type of music he listens to. .." Zayn groans, and Trisha laughs sweetly through the phone. "I just want to know more about the guy you're datin; don't wanna send my son off with a serial killer do I?"

"That's another thing. Rule number 2. Do not bring up the future. Nothing about kids and marriage, and in laws. Rule number 3, no asking about our sex life, either? That's just embarrassing I don't know why you all are interested." Zayn's face flushes, but he can hear his mom sighing heavily. "Have you yet though?"

"No mum. No. I promise. Rule number 4. No baby pictures or embarrassin videos.."

"Oh come on those are so good Zayn. He has to see your baby pictures .."

And this is why he chose to go over it now, rather than later.

"No mum, no. Please? He'll never let the bad ones go. "

"Fine. What's the 5th rule come on? Out with it." Trish grumbles, and Zayn can tell she's irritated.

"And finally rule number 5, don't overstuff my boyfriend." Zayn says in monotone, and he really isn't surprised when Trish gasps dramatically.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zayn?" She insists.

"Yeah ya do mums. You'll ask him if he's hungry every five minutes, or shove food in his face, when he's just eaten, and he's too polite to say no. So he'll eat it even if he's not hungry. You'll fatten him up and that's less me time when we get back because he'll go to the gym for eight hours to burn it all off." Trisha has honestly zoned out. She'll end up doing the opposite of what Zayn wants anyways. She's a grown woman.

"Fine fine. No over feeding , Liam. I'll tell the girls when they get back."

And Zayn smiles relief, because no way are they going to scare his Liam away. Although he's sure they'll find a way to embarrass him anyway.

 

He hears them before he sees them, hears the loud, out of sync, screaming of his sisters and then the Loud thuds that are hitting the floor the faster they run. Zayn prepares himself, squatting down with his arms open, as two people start coming into view. Liam is right behind him, still in the doorway , holding the bags, and Zayn's grateful because his legs kept him from falling over when the Avalanche , came and hit him. His arms go around both his giggling sisters. They're moving too much for him to get a good grip on them and give them a good hug.

"Zayn!"

"We've missed you Zaynie!" He hears , and he smiles before he's being pulled down, onto the floor and then both his sisters are jumping on top of him, with sweaty laughs. "Oi Don't hurt me before I hug mum." Zayn fakes pleading , and then he can finally breath without two girls on his stomach. He stands up, and hugs his mom, tight warm, and it feels likes home. It takes everything in him not to cry, because he loves her so much. "I've missed you too Zayn." Trish says into Zayn's neck, and Zayn huffs out a sad laugh.

"I've missed you too mum." Zayn says back, and he feels her hand on the back of his head. And then he pulls back and steps aside to reveal his boyfriend. Liam. "Mum, this is Liam. Liam this is my mum," Zayn introduces and Trish looks about ready to faint when she sees him. "So nice to meet you Liam. " she says, and just as she holds out her hand the smoke alarm goes off, and Trish's eyes go wide. "My stew. " she shrieks and runs off towards the kitchen.

"Come on , I'll show you my room and introduce you to the other one." Zayn laughs, walking up the stairs. and Liam loves the vibes he's getting from this family. The love , and care he can sense in the room. Zayn opens the door to a room on the left, and instantly all Liam can see are blue walls, covered in white paper with drawings on them. There's a queen sized bed in the center, and action figures and comic books on the shelves. It was a typical boys room, almost, like Liam's except his to is filled with trophies, and medals.

"Come meet, the devil one." Zayn annouces and grabs Liam's hand, maybe a little too excitedly as he runs down the hall to the very last room. He knocks twice, before opening the door, and walking in. The room is a complete opposite of Zayn's. It's light, fluffy pink, color with stuffed animals all on the dressers, and a pink bed set, and pink mini rugs, and white furniture. A typical girls room. But what shocks Liam the most is the woman, on the bed, the room is a little too young for her he thinks.

"Guess who's home?" Zayn asks suddenly and the girl's head shoots up before she's literally jumping off her bed with her arms open. "Zayn!" She yells before embracing him a hug. The girl, was about two or three inches taller than Zayn, so she kinda covered him, as Liam stood awkward t by the door. "Missed ya wanker." She mumbles , and Liam barely hears Zayn sniffle, as he pulls back and his eyes are watery.

"Missed ya too, Doniya." He ruffles her hair and a little before her eyes register on Liam, and he sinks back uncomfortably . "And who might you be?" She asks, and Zayn cuts in before Liam can say anything. "Doniya, this is Liam, my.. my boyfriend, and Liam this is my oldest sister, Doniya. " Zayn introduces and she holds out her hand for Liam to shake. "Boyfriend? Mum told us you were bringing over a friend." She laughs, and Liam can't do much more but hide behind Zayn because he feels so awkward and like he's an outcast.

Which in many ways, he is.

"Yeah, he's my friend.. That's a boy. My boyfriend." Zayn jokes and Doniya slaps him playfully on the arm. "Such an idiot I tell ya. I don't know how we're related." Zayn scoffs and pushes Doniya hard enough that she almost topples over but she catches her balance, quickly, kicking her foot out in a familiar position. "I'm the idiot but I've been gettin straight A's since grade school."

"Only because I was the jock of the families and had to juggle school and sports." And then it clicks. Liam looks at her calves, and realizes that's she a runner because they're huge, and the way she stops herself, almost like a soccer player does when chasing a ball. "Footie player?" Liam pipes up.

"Yeah. what do you know about footie, Liam?" Doniya crosses her arms over  her chest and frowns her face in the most playful way she can manage, almost like a challenge. "Nothing much except , that I'm the best male footie player Wolverhampton has ever had in ages. " Liam brags.

"You played? That all you do?" Doniya's eyes sparkle, kinda like they do on Christmas when she's talking about all her presents. Zayn can already tell she likes him.

"Play footie, hockey, baseball, volleyball, tennis, racquetball, lacrosse , and ran track a few times. That's about it. " Liam says it like its nothing. 

"Zayn? You're dating a jock? Never saw that comin believe me."

"And honestly who can resist the temptations of a good athlete.?" Liam questions, and Zayn didn't think Doniya's smile could get any bigger as she answers. "I like him."

Dinner is different than Zayn's ever had in his 19 years of living. He thinks it's probably because Liam is there and his mom likes to make a good impression. "So Liam? What are majoring in?" Trish asks, and Zayn's fork hits his plate because he could've sworn this was on the list of things she couldn't do. "Uhm Business, wanna be the CEO of a music Company," Liam admits, and Zayn actually listens because he didn't even  know that.

Liam had _ambitions_ , goals, _real life goals_ , unlike Zayn. Who wants to do street art or some shit like that.

"That's good. That sounds huge, lovey. Hope all goes well for you. Zayn's never been much of the Business person, so it wasn't much of a surprise when he'd told me he was going to school to pursue his dreams as an artist. Although Yaser wanted him to be a doctor."

"Mum..." Zayn snaps, and Trish blushes furiously as she stops talking . He doesn't need a reminder of that argument that had Yaser ignoring him for two months before he regretted his choices and decided to call his only son.

Zayn's thinks that sometimes he's a disappointment to his dad.

He's the only boy in the family and Yaser probably wanted someone else. He wanted a straight son, who would become a good doctor, and marry a good woman and have thousands of kids with her and live in their big over sized house. He probably wanted the best for his only son, and figured that at least one of his children will turn out how he wants them to.

_But no._

Zayn has to be gay, and choose a shit paying career for his life, and every time he sees his dad, he an see it. See the disappointment in his face , because his only son isn't going to be who he wants him to be.

It's silent except for the sounds of forks scraping against plates. "Are you Zayn's special friend?" Safaa asks suddenly and Zayn literally chokes on his chicken , while Waliya and Doniya snicker into their hands. Liam however doesn't find the situation funny at all, instead choosing to swallow a large mouthful of water , as everyone looks at him to answer.

"Yes I am. I'm really close to Zayn. " Liam says, and he can feel Zayn tensing beside him. It would make sense for the youngest one to not he's gay, that will be  hard to explain. "Will you be around more? Like thanksgiving ?"

"Safaa." Zayn hisses and she sinks back guiltily in her seat.

"Yes, I will, so you'll see me in November , sweets." Liam responds anyways and she smiles despite herself. She shoves some carrots into her mouth and laughs a little as Zayn debates leaving the table or not. "Zayn's talked about you a lot, Liam." Waliya pipes up, and she looks cocky in the way Zayn's face goes from embarrassed to worried in milliseconds.

Safaa didn't know, but Waliya is doing this on purpose. And he's just waiting for Doniya to say something . "Really?" Liam encourages and he can almost kick him for this. "Yeah. He called the other day to tell mum about the five things we couldn't do, like asking you questions and stuff. He was all like _"Liam is so cute Mum."_ And _"you're gonna love him, and I want you to love him because I love him"_ and _"I think I've found the one mum._ He sounded so sappy." Waliya laughs and Zayn covers his face, briefly wondering if he could die from humiliation.

"I've never said those things . " Zayn protests , but the way his family keeps looking at Liam says otherwise.

"What else has Zayn said?" Liam questions, and yeah he'll kill Liam later . Waliya lips quirk up into a smile that can only be described as devious. , a she taps her finger on her chin and pretends to think back on the conversation. "I do recall him saying something about him being scared to see your family because he really wants them to like him. And he told mum not to bring up The future but I could've sworn he mentioned something about having your babies Liam."

"I never said that I _swear_!"

"And he told mum not to show you his baby pictures but between us just ask , and mum will bring the albums right out. Zayn was such a cute child, with the cutest little cheeks. When he was younger he would wear a sheet around his neck, and his underwear on his head , and pretend to be a superhero. " Doniya laughs  and it's as if Zayn wasn't even there.

Sitting right beside Trish, finding the most fascination in  his macaroni.  "He was a pop star during the day and a hero at night. Like superman, he loved superman. He had superman everything; pajamas, bedsheets, slippers, toothbrush, cups, plates." Doniya tells and Zayn's face is so heated and red that he literally gets up from the table.

"M going outside ." Zayn announces, and he stalks towards the door before anyone can say anything else. It's silent, and quiet as everyone looks around, thinking that maybe they'd gone too far this time. "I'll go get him." Liam says, pushing up and out the chair to follow Zayn out to the front porch. He's got a lit cigarette between his fingers and the wind is slightly ruffling his hair. "'M sorry for them . It's not true. None of it was true.. I hate them sometimes y'know. It's alright if they've scared you off Liam, I don't care-"

"Always talking nonesense Zayn." Liam cuts in and he sounds angry and bothered.

"Shame really, because I wanted all of that to be true. I loved batman when I was younger, he was my idol, my role model. And I'd quite like you to have my babies , they'd be attractive and cute." Liam's arms go around Zayn, and he slowly reaches his hand up to pluck the cigarette away from Zayn's lips, and let it fall to the grass.

"They haven't scared you off?" Zayn rests his head on Liam's shoulder and asks. "They couldn't scare me away if they were a family full of murderers. Zayn I'm in this with you for the long run. I promise." Liam whispers and Zayn can smell his scent that smell of axe body spray and apples. "You're just saying that to get me out of my mood, but I'll take it." Zayn turns quickly in Liam's arms.

"So.. Tell me more about your batman obsession.." He smirks, and Liam groans internally because that was a _whole nother story._

 

"Come on, Zaaaaaaaynnnnnnnn! All the good candy is going to be gone!" Safaa whines, pulling on Zayn's arm but her actions are futile. He's sleepy, and he was supposed to be awake an hour ago go take Safaa trick or treating, but he'd overslept. Trish was picking up Yaser from the airport, from a business trip in Miami. Doniya was cooking dinner. And Waliya is helping. So that left Zayn to take Safaa, out.

"Liam-will you help me get Zayn up? We're going to be laaaateeee." Safaa says to someone and Zayn's eyes just open to catch a glimpse of his Liam, wearing a tight black skin fitting shirt and jeans. "I dunno if I can get Zayn to wake up, he's a heavy sleeper, but maybe I can try." Liam says, and Zayn snaps his eyes shut to give Liam the idea that he's still asleep. He's curious to see how he would wake him up. "Zayn... Zayn baby.." He hears Liam whisper into his neck, and it takes everything in him not to respond . He hears Safaa let out a tiny, irritated little huff. "Come, on Safaa needs you." And That only makes Zayn sink deeper into the couch if he's honest.

"I know you're not sleeping, because your not snoring like you usually do. " Liam says but Zayn's not budging despite the fact that he's been caught. He's a shit actor so he didn't expect it to work well anyways. "You're being a very bad boy Zayn." Liam tells him, and maybe Zayn's dick twitches in his jeans. "Don't make me spank you, Zayn." Liam threatens and Zayn hadn't realized that was a thing he was into, but the fact that he's hard in his jeans when he wasn't seconds ago says otherwise.

"Liam.." Zayn moans quietly , and he can feel Liam smiling against his hair.

"Knew you weren't sleeping. Come on Zayn, take Safaa out and I'll reward you later.." Liam persuades , and he thinks he's got Zayn now that he's mentioned something he's interested in. "Promise ?"

"Promise, now come on baby, we gotta get going ." And then Zayn feels him get up, and he manages to roll over , and see Safaa, with her beautiful brown eyes shining with hope. "Come on Saffaa, let's get this over with." Zayn groans, and she literally jumps her way over to the front door. "Thank you Liam! You're the bestest in da hole why world!" Safaa screams and she's out the door before Zayn can slip his shoes on.

 

Zayn's watching and Safaa runs up to another house and rings the door bell, the head of her Olaf costume slightly titled on her small head. "She adores you, Liam." Zayn tells Liam when they're walking side by side down the sidewalk. "She adores you more though. " Liam argues and Zayn rolls his eyes. "Obviously, I know that much, I was pointing out that she actually likes you. Like she likes my boyfriend, and she's only fucking 6, and I have her approval when I tell her I'm gay in a few years y'know, and it's- it's good is all I'm saying. " Zayn explains and Liam squeezes Zayn's hand tighter in his.

They barely register the sounds of small pitter patter behind them when something white comes bulldozing through them and runs up the driveway to the next house. She's so happy, and excited , that even though Zayn doesn't like Hallooween, he can will _pretend_ to like it because it makes Safaa this happy. After another ten houses though, Safaa comes running back, hoodie of her costume off her head, sweat slick on her forehead, and mouth taking in large gulps of air.

"All done?" Zayn asks and she nods. Good. Because she has way too much candy for Trish to approval of, he thinks. "Alright let's go back." He says, but stops moving when Safaa shakes her head with a frown. "Carry me?" She requests, her voice tiny and soft and so sweet that Zayn can't say no, and he finds himself squatting down so Safaa can get ahold of his neck. She giggles, a bit but eventually settles her butt on his neck, and they continue home, while Liam tells her stories about ponies, unicorns, and princess's .

Zayn wasn't really listening if he's honest, but at some point as they were nearing the house, he saw Liam move so that he was in front of Zayn, looking up Saffaa, while he walked backwards. "And remember , the princess always gets the prince." He told her, and Saffaa nodded, pocketing the information somewhere in her brain. "Is it possible for the princess to not get the prince?" She wonders aloud, bur Liam shakes his head. He thinks briefly that maybe he's filling stories into her head, but he's almost positive that it's true. "Nope, the princess will always get the prince. Always, no matter what. I promise you." Liam says and Safaa nods happily, as Zayn lets her down.

"Go show Doniya all the candy you got, and tell her that Zayn said to keep it in her room so mummy doesn't find out." He orders, and she's runs away with the instructions fresh in her little mind.

He doesn't know why he says it, or when the words even got in his brains but the more he stands there the closer he is to saying something he knows he'll regret. Liam is just so perfect, and sweet and everyone loves him that Zayn can't _help_ it.

His mouth opens, and he says in a hurried rush "I love you."

This wasn't how he expected it to go at all.

He thought it would be when they were having sex , or making out and it seemed more romantic, less awkward.

But no.

Here they are standing outside the fence to the Malik's residency.

Liam stops and turns around, a small frown in his face and Zayn wants to backtrack because maybe it was too soon to say shit like that. Maybe Liam wasn't his prince after all and he wasn't trying to get serious with Zayn like he'd thought.

"Shit- sorry I didn't mean it-"

"I love you too, Zayn." Liam says loud into the empty atmosphere and he feels likes he's slowly dying all over again like in sophomore year when he _thought_ he'd found the love of his life with Natalie. Saying those words that killed him, because he thought they were real, that they'd end up together forever.

He finds himself, pressed up against Zayn, hands reaching out for his as they hold this long, silent eye contact that isn't awkward in the least.

He loves that.

Liam loves him.

"Never gonna stop loving you princess."

 

He knows he's here when he hears the sound of the door opening and wheels rolling against the wood floor. Safaa and Waliya jump up from the couch, and run hurriedly towards the door, into the arms of a man. "I've missed you girls so much." He hears the man say in a gruff, almost unrecognizable voice. He doesn't move from the couch though, as he hears the man getting closer to the living room, and Doniya stands to give him a hug. "You're all grown up darling." The man laughs and it emits a small giggle from Doniya, and when there's silence Zayn knows it's _his_ turn.

He doesn't get up though, waits for the man to come to him. The first thing he sees is a yellow suit, and when he looks up, he realizes he's looking into the hard brown eyes of Yaser Malik.

His dad.

"Zayn."

"Yaser."

And Zayn knows Liam's looking between them confused because Zayn's never spoken of his dad , at all , and he probably thinks this is some strange man that Zayn doesn't like. "You still an art student?" Yaser asks, and Zayn stands up to answer this because he is not going to let his dad put down his passions again.

He's going to stand up for himself this time.

"Yes ."

"You don't plan on changing your mind anytime soon?" He asks, and Zayn's anger starts to bubble as he feels the final blow of his father coming on. Only this time he's ready for him. "No." He says shortly, and Yaser nods. But what he does next takes Zayn by surprise.

He holds out his arms, and smiles, a weak, small, barely there smile. "Welcome home son." And Zayn just stands there, frowning and disbelieving.

_Who the fuck is this guy and what happened to his father?_

The Yaser Malik he knew , but didn't particularly like.

This Yaser Malik is _accepting_ him. "Are you gonna give your old man a hug?" He hears and god call him sappy or a wuss, when he lets a few tears slip out and he falls into the embrace of his dad.

His dad that he hasn't seen well over five years when he'd made his decision to study art. "Love you dad." He hears himself saying, he didn't even know where that came from but he doesn't regret it either. When they pull apart, Yaser's eyes go to Liam, who is clearly the odd one out, sitting there with his hands in his lap , as he looks around at the antiques in the house.

"Baba.. This is Liam, Liam, this is my Baba." Zayn steps in and he can see his Dad sharing a look with Trisha, who gives him one simple nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you Liam." Yaser says and Zayn mentally snickers at his baba's fake introduction. He's trying to make a good impression, Zayn realizes and he's sure it has more to do with his mother than the actual impression part.

A timer goes off in the kitchen and Doniya, claps."Dinner's done." And Zayn watches as everyone shuffles towards the dining room to eat.

 

"They love you, even my baba.. Liam, you're amazing. I thought he would've given me shit for being gay, but he didn't. He... I think he finally accepts me Liam." Zayn says into his shoulder that night, with Liam's arm wrapped around him. "I'm happy for you, Zayn. And thank you, today for taking Safaa out. " he kisses his jaw and Zayn can already feel the mood shift in the atmosphere .

"You promised me a reward, didn't you?" Zayn whispers, hips rolling up into nothing as Liam's lips start going lower. "I did didn't I ? " Liam asks, and he closes his lips around Zayn's right nipple and sucks, pulling a soft moan from Zayn.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Zayn adds, and his eyes slips shut when Liam starts kissing his hips. Zayn's hips continue to roll up into nothing and he groans as his dick gets harder. He's not in the mood for foreplay tonight. "Leeyuuummmm... please come on... I've been- I've been a good boy for you. " Zayn whines, gasps loudly when Liam digs his fingers into his thighs.

"Gotta be quiet baby. Your parents are right down the hall, your sisters are right beside you. Don't want me to stop do you?" He traces the heart shaped tattoo with his tongue, and starts pulling Zayn's pants down.

"Sorry. I'll be good, I promise.. just-" he stops talking when Liam wraps his lips around the head of his cock and it takes everything in him not to cry out. He hasn't experienced much.. sexually.. technically making him a virgin to everything; giving , receiving, fucking fingering.

"Liam." He groans quietly into the dark, when he presses his palms flat against Zayn's abdomen to hold him down. Liam licks up his shaft, tonguing the slit, and going back down, deeper each time in an attempt to deep throat Zayn. "Liam! " Zayn moans louder and he tangles his hands in Liam's short hair, to restrain himself from tearing at his mom's sheets.

Liam pulls off, briefly runs his bottom lip over Zayn's cock, as he says.

"Gotta be quiet for me Zayn." He warns, and sucks him down in a rush that Zayn screams, but is able to cover half of it with his hand.

"Shit.. Sorry.. I- I .. feels so good, Li. You're mouth." Zayn mumbles, fingers tightening , and Liam takes him down further, just barely reaching the back of his throat. Zayn thrusts up, uncontrollably , and whimpers. "Sorry, I can't - can't hold back Li.." Zayn whines. His body is fucking soaked in sweat and he feels like he's on fire, as the pleasure in his stomach starts to turn.

"Fuck my mouth." Liam orders, and Zayn's never fucked anyone so he just thrusts his hips up, because it feels good, but he feels bad the way Liam chokes each time, but it's hard to stay guilty when that feels _good_ too.

"'M close. Leeyummm please ..." Zayn begs , and Liam relaxes his throat more. Zayn's thrusts get faster, deeper, and the pleasure in his stomach is moving closer and closer, Zayn can taste it. Liam pulls off, and wanks him off quickly , just to warn him.

"Be quiet when you come, don't wanna wake anybody. Wanna be a good boy for me ." Liam hears the hitch in Zayn's breathing at the praise and puts his mouth on his cock just as Zayn comes, long and deep down his throat. He bites down on his lip so hard it bleeds, and is practically ripping the hair out of Liam's head, as he comes down from his high. He barely registers, Liam moving up beside him, when he feels a movement , down by his hips. He realizes it's Liam jerking himself off, when he groans against the crook of his neck.

He reaches his fingers down, attempting to help out in anyway he possibly could. "Let me help." Zayn pleads and easily knocks Liam's hand away. He takes over, slowly, getting a feel for Liam's cock, which he hasn't seen but he can feel it and he feels huge. His hand barely wraps around his entire dick. "Tighter . Faster, baby." Liam orders and Zayn follows his order, collecting the little sighs and moans Liam lets out in the dark room. Zayn can tell Liam's close because he starts getting louder, and keeps distracting himself by kissing Zayn's shoulder. His face keeps changing , brows furrowing , mouth open as he tries to fight off his orgasm.

Zayn nudges Liam's jaw with his nose, mouths at his collarbones a little bit. "Come, on Li. Wanna see you." Zayn tells him, and Liam looks down at them. Zayn's small hands trying but struggling to get him off, but he's still going for it because he wants Liam to to come.

His hips jerk up , hard, once, and Liam bites down on Zayn's shoulder to stifle his moans as come coats their hands. They fall onto each other, resting, snuggled up close together, as Liam remembers the pain in his scalp. "Thanks for almost taking my hair out." Liam says and Zayn winces guilty in response.

He rolls over and tucks himself closer to Liam and, just barely gets out a sorry, before he's going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Third quarter is harder, then the first and second quarter, Zayn realizes when he walks into Calculus that afternoon and formulas were scribbled on the board.

He barely gets the concepts of fractions, let alone formulas.

And of course with football season being over Liam signs up for footie almost immediately.

Zayn's not sure if he should be annoyed that he gets less time with his boyfriend , or that everyone on the football team signed up for footie tryouts, so Zayn can really go and cheer on his boyfriend if he wanted to.

In the third quarter Zayn, realizes that he's spending less time with his boyfriend. He's swamped with essays for his writing classes and projects for his non-writing classes. And Liam, Liam is always at footie practice , and when he's not practice he's going out with the guys.

One month goes by like this, no contact besides a quick text sent back and forth, but it doesn't really last long because Liam always has to leave, after ten minutes . Zayn's makes the  first move today, he's not even sure if Liam's free today, but _he is_ , and he wants to see Liam. So he shoves his hands in his pockets and makes his way down to Liam's hall. One thing Zayn notices is that this hall is definitely for athletes. Every person Zayn sees is overly built and they've got some sort of sports equipment in their hands. He shouldn't be feeling nervous he knows, it's _Liam_.

Sweet Liam that blushes when you compliment him, and says please and thank you to everybody.

His Liam.

Only his Liam doesn't answer the door. Andy does. And Zayn decides if he should stay or  sprint the fuck outta there. Andy takes one look at Zayn and smiles, and it's not one that Zayn wants to get used to. It's mischievous , and kinda slimy, like he's up to no good.

"Is um- is Liam there?" Zayn asks, eyes looking past Andy. He pauses, before nodding his head and moving aside to let Zayn through. He almost wishes he had asked before stopping over , because Liam has plans obviously. His room is filled with footie jocks, and cheerleaders, and there's beer bottles scattered on the floor. The room is slightly hazy and Zayn can see the little joints between their fingers. It's like a sports party or something.

"Liam, your wifey's here." Andy says and Zayn can hear the sarcasm and disinterest in his voice. Zayn frowns, and grumbles, as Liam's diluted eyes look over to Zayn and frown. He gets up, distances himself from the cheerleader that's wrapped around him. Liam grabs Zayn's wrist and pulls him outside his dorm, folding his arms over his chest. "So what's up?" And if Zayn really let himself think about that, he would say that Liam sounds _irritated_.

"Nothin- just wanted to see you.." Zayn cowers back against the wall. "You couldn't have called?" Liam questions, and Zayn jumps back at his sudden rude tone. It was a bad idea coming here. But how ridiculous does that sound? Why can't he see his own boyfriend? "'M sorry, just haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to see you, I'm sorry I'll go." Zayn mumbles and he makes a move to go past Liam but Liam grabs him before he can, and tightens his grip on his arm.

He walks forward, so he's pushing Zayn up against the wall. Zayn tries not to notice how Liam looks around before bringing his lips to his ear. "Not mad alright? Just call next time babe, so I can cancel any plans , I have. " Liam kisses his ear softly and pulls back, putting a large distance between him. "Okay." Zayn says and he can't help but think that maybe Liam didn't want his team to see him.

"I'll see you tonight ." Liam says , and opens his dorm room door and closes it in Zayn's face. Doesn't even invite him in.

Liam doesn't come by Zayn's dorm.

 

He's in the library when he sees him. At first he's at the desk, doing his American Lit essay on the Revolutionary War , when someone approaches the librarian desk, and Zayn just barely makes out the tight white -shirt before he's snapping his attention back to his paper. "Excuse me, could you help me?" Liam asks, and Zayn looks up to catch the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile . Zayn caps his pen and let's it fall from his fingers before looking at the "student in need" .

"I was hoping you could help me find books on Chemistry bonds." Liam asks politely and Zayn has no choice but to check the computer database and , locate the area. So he leads , Liam all the way to the back of the library on the second floor, that Zayn swears is covered in dust. Nobody comes back here. "Here ya are." Zayn says, and he want to leave but Liam is grabbing him and pushing him against the shelf, books falling over on the other side. "Liam!"

"Haven't seen you in a bit baby, just wanna spend time with you." Liam whines into his neck.

"Tried to see you yesterday but you were too busy for me." Zayn scoffs and Liam shakes his head rapidly .

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Never too busy for you." Liam tells him and his breathe smells a lot stronger than it usually does, less of its strawberry gum he usually chews.

"Are you-?" Zayn stops mid-sentence , and sniffs near Liam's mouth. "Liam? Are you drunk ?" Zayn asks, and the little giggle Liam lets out is confirmation enough. Since when did Liam drink before noon.  "You've been drinking and it's not even past noon?" Zayn scolds him, and Liam laughs, laughs in his face , and almost falls.

"Don't worry bout it. I'm good."

"You are not good! You are anything but that. You don't even drink unless it's the weekend.! What's gotten into you?"

"Wish you were in me." Liam replies cheekily and Zayn scoffs and rolls his eyes. He makes a move for Zayn, hands going to his hips as he kisses his neck , passionately. Zayn doesn't like drunk Liam kissing him, he's a little sloppy and uses too much tongue. "Fuck off." Zayn shoves Liam, hard, and really it didn't take much at his state, before Liam stumbles back into the book shelf. And Zayn leaves Liam there, dizzy an tired as he goes back to the front of the library and pretends like his boyfriend isn't drunk upstairs in the chemistry section.

 

He doesn't hear back from Liam, all night. And Liam isn't in Calculus the next two days. And Zayn fucking worries his heart out, and he's tempted to stop by to make sure he didn't die , or some shit, but then he figures he's probably partying with his athlete friends and skinny cheerleaders. He's probably doing _non-Liam things_ with _non-Liam like people_ , and Zayn doesn't want to be around that.

He gets a knock on his door, later that evening , when he's wearing nothing but an over sized long sleeve creme sweater that goes to just above his knees and his reading glasses . He opens the door to see a sheepish and guilty looking Liam and Zayn frowns then because he'd wish Liam had called so he didn't have to see him like this. His hair messy, and natural, and he's not wearing his contacts. "Hey."

"Hey. You're sober."

"About that..." Liam scratches the back of his neck and Zayn steps aside because unlike Liam he has manners. "I had a few drinks with the guys that day, and it got carried away and before I knew it I had 12 , and then 14, and I was drunk. And I was on my way home, when I saw the library so I stopped by, and you looked so hot, in the button up, Zayn. I really wanted to fuck you." Liam is against the wall next to Zayn's dorm door, keeping his distance until Zayn gives the okay.

"You, don't ever drink before 8, again." Zayn says and Liam nods. "I love you so much." Zayn tells him, and he sees the way Liam chest relaxes as he lets out a breath. He didn't lose him.

"Can I pleas- can I touch you? Please ? Want to, need to, wanna fuck you so bad." Liam begs him, and Zayn doesn't hesitate to nod and Liam's racing across the room to get his hands on Zayn's hips. He feels like he's in heaven when he kisses Zayn's lips. Zayn's hands go to Liam's neck, balling his hands into fists , as Liam's lick over his neck. It's heated and passionate and Zayn feels loved, as Liam bites down on his neck, marking him, and he doesn't care.

He'd wear Liam's love bites like a  designer purse, and show it off to everyone he sees, because he's somebody's. He belongs to someone. And he wants the whole world to know that he's in love with him. "Jump." Liam whispers in his ear and Zayn does, and he knows Liam's arms are going to be there to catch him. He feels like a little feather in Liam arms as he carries him through the door and to his bedroom. Zayn's grateful Harry's not there to complain about the noise and the "pda " Although him and Niall can get pretty loud sometimes too.

"Liam." Zayn moans because Liam's mouth hasn't left his neck, and he's found Zayn's sweet spot, and he's so hard. He drops Zayn to the bed, and throws his shorts behind him before coming back and crawling up Zayn's body to his face, to kiss him again. Zayn's boxers are ripped off, leaving Zayn in just his sweater, and his glasses, as his hands go to the bed. "What do you want?" Liam whispers close to his ear, in a way that makes Zayn go crazy , his voice alone makes Zayn feel good. "Anything, I can handle- fuck, anything." Zayn tips his head back, his glasses almost falling off his face, his hair a mess. He feels sexy in a way, naked from the waist down, laying on his bed, showing himself to Liam. Liam kisses down his chest, all the way down to his thighs,  reaching his hand up.

"Suck." Liam orders , but he doesn't stop biting Zayn's thigh, doesn't stop getting Zayn to make those tiny little whimpers he can't help but release. Zayn's somewhat familiar with this part. He's watched in a few porn videos, but was never brave enough to experience it for himself . He's not so inexperienced to know to that Liam's going to finger him. Liam pulls his fingers from Zayn's mouth, running them over his lips, and down his body until he's at his thighs. "Gonna fuck you with my fingers." Liam tells him, pushing his index finger in Zayn, glancing up to study Zayn's features to make sure he's not hurting him too much.

Zayn lets out a moan, rolls his hips up into the air, and begs quietly for more. Liam draws back and slides in two fingers this time, and Zayn lets out a slow, loud cry. His fingers tighten in the bed sheets, and he barely catches a look at Liam before his head is falling back against the pillows. "You good?"

"Yeah, shit, yeah." Zayn mumbles. Surprisingly, it hurts, like there's an intrusion getting forced into his ass, but it's an addictive pain that feels good, and one that he doesn't mind getting used to. Liam turns his attention to focus only on Zayn, thrusting his fingers harder and deeper , Zayn, kissing him where he can reach. His thighs, his calves, the head of his cock. He secured his other arm around Zayn's waist to keep him down, so he doesn't move too much when he slides in three fingers. This one has Zayn crying out, hips still attempting to move , while he squeezes his eyes shut, and bites his lips to stay quiet, but he can't.

He feels imprisoned, like he can't move the way he wants to and all he wants is more. He doesn't know what he wants more of but he knows that this isn't satisfying enough. His glasses are crooked on his face, and his sweater has been push up to his neck. And he barely moans Liam's name before Liam brushes over a spot that sends Zayn shots of extreme pleasure. " _Oh fuck!_ " Zayn whines, and Liam smiles deliciously.

"There? "

"Yeah, a-again." Zayn stops, his brain short circuiting . "Please." He adds just for good measure. Liam presses hard against Zayn's prostate again, but this time Zayn's back arches off the bed and he can't keep back the sounds from ripping through his throat. "Fuck, just like that babe." Liam groans, because he didn't realize Zayn was one for pet names and Liam usually thinks their cheesy and stupid but coming from Zayn it sounds absolutely hot. "You like this? Think you can get off like this?" Liam asks, he attaches his lips to Zayn's inner thighs, and sucks hard, leaving behind another one of his love bites. His cock is hard in his jeans, and it's begging for attention, but Liam couldn't care about his needs right now, when there's an angel above him moaning his name.

"Yeah, maybe- if you like- talk to me-maybe."

"Fuck." Liam stops, kisses his hips and continues. "You're so hot, Zayn. So beautiful. Look so fucking good like this. So fucking perfect." Liam tries to keep back the desperation in his voice. Doesn't want Zayn to be convinced that he is getting off on this. Doesn't want to convince himself that he can get off on this. "Wanna do so many things to you baby... you don't even know." Liam tries not to touch himself with his only free hand, ignores the growing pressure in his stomach. "But I want you to ride my face today. Can you do that for me?" Liam doesn't even recognize his own voice, sounds too desperate and needy to be his.

"Don't wanna, hurt you, Leeeeyuummmmmmmm." Zayn drawls, face frowning at the feeling of Liam's departing fingers.

"Want you too so bad baby, please. ? Fuck let me, let me do this?" Liam slides up, so he's with Zayn, and flips them over, getting himself comfy on the pillows, and reaching for Zayn's thighs to pull him up until his ass is settled over his lips. "Gonna eat you out , gonna make you come like this." Liam lowers Zayn's body down , licks from Zayn's dick to his hole and kisses around his perineum .

He bites at his rim, and sticks his tongue in Zayn, roughly. He fucks Zayn with his tongue, and grips Zayn's hips to feel him roll his body back on Liam's tongue, his hands gripping Liamms shoulders for support because he feels like he's losing himself . Just because of the way Liam flicks his tongue in his ass. The building climax is starting to coil in his stomach, and he can feel himself getting ready to come the harder he rocks down on Liam's face carelessly. He's past caring if he actually hurts Liam because he can't think of anything but chasing this feeling, this feeling that is so good , it's consuming his mind. "Oh, shit. L-Li, I'm gonna- fuck I can't - anymore, Liiii." Zayn warns, and he breaks down before his own orgasm actual hits him.

His body tenses and jerks against Liam's mouth, so much that eventually Liam has to hold Zayn in place to keep eating him out, while he rides out his orgasm. Somewhere along the way Liam hears his name but it's too jumbled for him to be sure. When Zayn's done; and there's come on his headboard and in Zayn's hair, he falls forward on Liam's chest, weak. And Liam, Liam wants to push him off so he can get himself off, or have Zayn get him off he's not too picky, just wants to come.

"Baby, please - need-" Liam tries but his throat hurts and he's so hard he can barely move. Zayn, though he's out of it, snakes down till his mouth is leveled with Liam's cock, hard and prominent in his pants. He can see the need and want on Liam's face, can hear the arousal in his voice, and he takes pity on him, skips over the teasing and gets right to the good stuff. He takes Liam on his mouth, and takes the sudden and surprised groan as encouragement .  

Maybe it's the fact that Liam's snoring lightly into his ear.

Maybe it's the fact that someone's phone keeps pinging every five seconds and Zayn's a light sleeper.

Maybe it's the fact that Zayn just isn't tired for some reason.

Whatever the reason is, Zayn is awake now, 2 o'clock in the morning , sleepily rubbing his eyes as he curses fate for waking him up at such an ungodly hour. The phone pings again, and naturally Zayn reaches for the lit screen only to discover that it's Liam's phone. And the screen is full of notifications. Half of them are from Twitter. The other half are from Instagram, and apparently he's got a lot of dms from some girl ( _baby.cakes_ ). And of course Liam has a pass code that Zayn does not know.

And that's one thing Zayn hadn't thought about.

Why is it that, Liam has a phone. And Zayn doesn't know his password?

Liam knows his. It's only fair right? Although Zayn doesn't have that many friends ( _or anything interesting_ ) on his phone for Liam to check up on anyways. Liam on the other hand, probably has tons of contacts on his phone and pictures of girls and parties that he's gone too. Messages with all his jock friends, and well Zayn kinda wants to read them. He's never been "popular " before, never had more than a few friends and he wants to see what jocks talk about. What's inside the heads of the cool kids that he's always wanted to be, but never was .

So when Liam wakes up, Zayn's first concern is getting his password .

It's just a password right?

Nothing too _harmful_.

But Liam just laughs in his face, thinks it's a joke , and slides his phone under the blanket. "Why? Do you need it?"

"Why won't you give it to me?" Is a better question, because there shouldn't be a controversy over it. Liam's face flushes and he shrugs. "I just don't want you on my phone babe. I got to have some privacy yeah?"

_No._

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm gonna go get some breakfast."  Zayn pushes himself up from off the couch to go to the kitchen.

 

Liam pulls his hood up over his head, tugs the drawstrings on his hoodie , and shoves his hands in his pockets. He's ashamed of himself, he is. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't even have ever agreed to this but, stupid Andy! _Damn Andy_ convinced him to do this.

_More like made him feel guilty and responsible for all the horrible things Liam has done in Andy's life, like breaking his leg in 7th grade, that Andy believes that Liam owes him._

So he's got to do this. For him and for Andy. And for Zayn. He's secretly doing this for Zayn too, because Andy can never know that Liam has fallen in love with Zayn. He hates to admit it, because Liam Payne, he doesn't do that romance shit. He doesn't sleep around with every girl on campus either . He's just the kinda guy that likes to fuck when he's horny and then let the girl off easy so not to hurt her ego or something like that. But he's in love with Zayn, he's realized. Cant go a day, without thinking about him, and can't imagine his life without him.

He has hasn't told anyone , including Zayn, and for the longest time he didn't tell himself either, too stupid and naive to believe what he was feeling. But he knows he is, and the fact that his heart physically aches when he's not around Zayn, admiring his soft brown, velvety eyes, or his perfect white smile. Or his voice, that's quiet when he's sad, and contagious when he's happy, or hoarse when he's sleepy. He loves every little detail about Zayn . Liam's sure he loves Zayn more than Zayn loves himself.

He tries to shake the nervous feeling settling in his stomach, as he approaches the crowd of people. The bouncer guy( he's new) crosses his arms and looks down at Liam with a frown. "Name?"

"Liam Payne." And the bouncer, nods before stepping aside to let Liam slide past him. A month ago Liam would've been afraid of this place. The overly buff guys, with shiny new cars and thousands of tattoos littering their bodies. But Liam's used to these people now. He has to be . He can't be afraid of his competition. He walks past the men, and females in slutty shorts and tanks, ignores the growling from the men and the catcalling from the females, making his way down to the garage where his car waits for him. Shiny, red, and absolutely beautiful, is Liam's baby, his literal money maker.

Andy is already there, polishing off his black sports car, and he drops the towel and smiles when he sees Liam. "Aye! Leeroy! " Andy shouts arms open, and waiting for Liam, and Liam can't help but recall the memory with that nick name. "You're ready to kick ass tonight." Andy says, it's not a question its a statement. Because Liam is beyond ready. He may have lost the first time he did this, but he hasn't lost since.

"Yeah. How much we got tonight?" Liam grabs a rag and moves to start polishing off his car. "500,000." Andy says , and Liam swears his head spins.

500g?

No fucking way. "Hell."

"I know, so you better win, Liam. Make this race count, it's your last one." Andy says, and Liam can hear the compromise in his voice. Andy promised him no more than 5 races , and then he's done.

Absolutely done with this shit and their stupid people.

Liam's only here to clear his debt and get money in return.

That's it.

Street Racing. That's what this is. Like Fast and the Furious racing. Dangerous, but the amount of money put into the betting is ridiculous.Its illegal, which is why not everyone knows about it, yet somehow Andy does. He gets involved with some dangerous shit sometimes, and ends up in situations like this. But he also meets people, Andy knows people. He's got connections. 

 and Liam, always been a car person, wasn't gonna throw  away an opportunity to make money because he was afraid of some bigger and older competitive men. He does feel bad though, since he's lying to Zayn, and has been for the past month, telling him that he's at the library studying or that he's too busy to be around Zayn. That's the reason for their lack of socialization recently. Liam is busy racing at night, and placing bets and smoking weed with his friends during the day.

Where is there time to cuddle and tell his boyfriend he's pretty?

There isn't. Not to mention that, Andy only allows Liam four days a week to be around Zayn. He really should tell his best friend, how he feels about Zayn before it gets out of hand. Before, before he gets busted, and Zayn finds out.. If Zayn finds out.. Liam doesn't think he can live with himself.

"Come on Payne. We've got a race to start." A man says, and Liam nods, tossing the rag to the floor and getting into his car, reveling in the way it purrs to life. He drives slowly, to the starting line, and looks over at his opponent. Jacob he thinks his name is. He's pretty good, only lost a few races in his 6 years of doing this. A girl with booty shorts and a crop top walks out, with two flags in her hands. She winks at Liam, and he rolls his eyes.

He's made it clear they he's gay, it doesn't stop the girls from hitting on him though.  

He watches the flags, stepping on the gas pedal, and as soon as the flags go down, Liam is speeding down the road, the faint sounds of his car screeching against the road, becomes a faint echo in the distance.

Christmas Vacation approaches fast, and Zayn's finds himself studying every single night. He almost starts to wonder if he's even still got plans for the break because he hasn't seen Liam in over a month , and he's beginning to think that maybe Liam broke up with him, and forgot to tell him.

Only after the final class is dismissed, and Zayn's walks back to his dorm room, Liam is there, sitting on the couch with two suitcases by his feet. He doesn't look up until Zayn closes the door and the noise gets his head to turn. "Hey Baby. Ready to go? Plane leaves at 8 ." Liam stands up, and looks at Zayn, and Zayn, he just stands there, frowning. "I'm still going?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be? " Liam asks, with a frown. 

Zayn shrugs carelessly. "I just thought- maybe.. never mind lets go."

Karen is probably one of the nicest moms Zayn has ever met.

She's smiling as soon as , she sees Zayn, arms open wide and welcoming as they approach the house. They haven't even gotten to the porch yet before she's giving Liam a tight, loving hug, telling him how much she's missed him. Zayn kinda stands there's awkwardly, waiting for Karen to acknowledge Liam's guest and the questions he's sure he'll have to answer. "Hi, mum." Liam says, and Karen pulls away to get a good long look at her son.

And all Zayn really wants to do is go inside because it's pretty damn cold out here. "Could we uh, possibly go inside before my fingers freeze off?" Zayn suggests and Karen turns her head to him, frowning at first and it's obvious Liam hadn't told his parents about bringing Zayn around for the holidays. But she covers up quickly , replacing her frown with a smile, and nodding.

"Yes, yes of course. Come on." Karen leads them to the house opening the door for them and instructing them to leave their shoes by the door. "I've made curry for dinner, because I know it's your favorite Liam." Karen says, smile big as day, as she tries to think of a nice way to address Zayn. But Liam kinda doesn't, just looks around , and smiles . So Zayn assumes he's got to do the introducing.

He reaches his arm out, hand out for a handshake , as he says "Hi, I'm Zayn, Liam's...." He trails off, not quite sure what to say. He's not sure if Liam has come out to his parents or not, or if they're okay with him dating guys, and he doesn't want to start anything . "Boyfriend. This is my boyfriend , mum." Liam intercepts , easily and Karen shakes Zayn's hand in return smiling warmly.

"Oh, so this is the guy you've been talking about? Good choice, he's much better than that other guy you were with." Karen laughs, and Zayn concludes that his family is way more than okay with Liam being gay. He's even brought other guys home, but he doesn't think about that too much, because he doesn't like thinking of Liam with other guys.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go check on dinner. Liam, Hun, Geoff will be home by 7, and Nicola will be here by five. Ruth is Upstairs. It was nice meeting you Zayn." Karen says, before she turns around and saunters away to the kitchen. They've got the typical white home that Zayn's seen on TV dozens of times. White carpet, baby pictures on their fucking pastel yellow walls, and pointless vases, fake flowers , and nick nacks all over the place.

"Come on, you'll love Ruth." Liam ushers Zayn up the stairs, kicking open the last door at the end of the hallway. The room is white, the queen bed has dark blue sheets, and the floor is fucking spotless, cept for the boxes on the dressers and piled on top of each other in the corner. All over the walls are medals, mostly bronze and gold and only a few silver ones. Then on his dresser, night stand, anything that has a a flat surface are fucking trophies, all large, and gold and pretty.

And of course Liam was the best athlete in Wolverhampton. Because Liam's good at _everything_. Sports, class, making friends ..

"Come on babes." Liam tries to pull Zayn away from the sports exhibit but he doesn't budge, in a daze. "You were- you were somebody in high school. Liam look at these, you-you were good." Zayn says in disbelief and Liam chuckles in his ear. "Nah, they aren't that special, there's a ton more in the basement, this is just from high school. Now let's go meet Ruth." Liam says, and he's gone in a flash, leaving Zayn to just revel in that.

More in the basement? He hasn't won any award in his life, he's gotten close, but he's never achieved it, yet here Liam is, with tons up tons of them.

"Lia Pia!" Zayn hears a female shout when he walks to the only room with the door open. Liam's hugging a girl, shorter than him, with blonde hair. "I've been looking forward to seeing you, just so I can brag about the joys of being stuck at home." Ruth says with sarcasm in her voice.

"Let me tell you all about California , Ruthy." Liam moves aside, finally revealing Zayn, who had chosen to stand quietly behind their interaction. She stops talking, pointing to Zayn with her eyes. "You're Zayn? " Ruth guesses, sounds a little unsure but Zayn nods, hiding his surprise. "Liam's talked about you before. You look like his description." Ruth explains , and Zayn smiles uneasily, unsure as to why Liam would think him and Ruth would get along.

She's not bad, but they don't have anything in common. That is until Zayn notices the stack of DVDs by her TV. The series range from Pokemon, to yugioh , to fucking Superman, Spider-Man, Aqua man, Poison ivy, Wonder Woman, Batman and Cat woman. He doesn't even notice that he's somehow levitated to the dvd rack. "Told you, you'd love her Zayn, Ruth's a big D.C. fan, unlike me." Liam says and Zayn hardly hears him, because she's got every season right here, including the bonuses and extras.

"Yeah, Liam likes Marvel."

"I like batman." He argues but it's clearly invalid .

"D.C. Is better though." Ruth says, and Zayn internally agrees with that statement.

 

Nicola shows up with Geoff, when they're all seated at the table, with the two empty plates waiting for them. Everyone except for Zayn gets up to greet them, the first thing he does notice is that Nicola is oldest and mature in the family. She walks in wearing a fucking business suit, and her hair pinned up. She's the business one in the family, Liam's the athlete, and Ruth.. If Zayn has to guess he'd say she was the dreamer. The one who wants to either be a singer or a model or an artist, or something impossible to achieve with a degree.

"I'm Zayn, Liam's boyfriend." Zayn says when they've all forgotten that he was there and hadn't come back to the table after five minutes. Geoff and Nicola, turn around a little shocked but they still smile, they aren't like , frowning in disgust . Nicola's smile gets bigger as her eyes go up and down Zayn's figure. "Wow, good job Liam, finally picked a hot one for once."

Liam laughs, and playfully shoves his sister, and they all take their seats at the table.

Christmas Day

 

Zayn's not quite sure what to expect today. They set up the tree a few days ago, and now there's gifts under the tree. He watches as they all open their gifts, and hides his surprise when he realizes that they also got gifts for him. (New art supplies and a limited edition leather jacket)

Then they all go to the table and eat. There's a big ham, and macaroni, and yams, and potatoes and pound cake for dessert. Zayn enjoys it all, and he makes sure to tell Liam's family all day. He's grateful for this experience, because he knows he might not get another one like this again. 

Its late at night, when they're getting ready for bed, that Liam gives his gift to Zayn. Zayn almost doesn't accept it, because he didn't get Liam anything, but Liam begs him to take it. Its a watch. a gold Rolex to be specific. "Liam- I can't take this." 

"Please, baby, I love you. And I just wanted to make your first Christmas special." Liam says , and Zayn sets the watch down on the dresser before attacking Liam's lips desperately.

"Zayn, Zayn- slow down." Liam giggles into his mouth. Zayn's hands were everywhere, taking off everything.

"Let me pay you back, Li? Please?" Zayn begs him, and all Liam has to do is take one look in his eyes, and he's so gone for this boy. He nods, despite his protective side wanting to say no so he doesn't hurt Zayn. He watches as Zayn sinks down to his knees, and takes off Liam's pants. He's really beautiful, and big. Zayn knows he probably won't be able to take it all in one go, but he'll do his best.

Zayn takes Liam in his hand, nervously looking up at him through his lashes. He pumps a few times, getting used to his size, before bringing his mouth over to the tip. That's kinda where he stays for a while. Mouthing and sucking at the crown of Liam's dick, while his hand touches and teases the rest of his cock that his mouth isn't on. Liam groans, reaches his hand up to go in Zayn's long hair. He's had a thing for Zayn's hair recently. "Is it weird that I've kind of been dreaming about this?" Liam huffs out, moaning. 

Zayn pulls off to look at him, a small smile on his red lips. "Really?" 

Liam's eyes close and he nods, trying to focus on the feeling of Zayn's mouth that is sliding up and down his length . "Yeah, been thinkin about fucking your mouth, and pulling your hair." Liam admits, trying to keep his hips down, when Zayn brings one of his hands down to Liam's balls. Zayn listens closely, looking for the little sounds Liam thinks he can't hear. When he presses his fingers into Liam's balls, Liam's breathe sorta stutters and he chokes out a whimper. And when Zayn licks at the spot under Liam's head, Liam's hands in his hair tighten. And when Zayn runs the tip of his tongue over Liam's slit, Liam's fucking groans, and his hips lift off the bed but he stops himself before he accidentally chokes him. 

 _"Zayn."_ Liam chants under his breathe, and that's when Zayn decides he should double his efforts. He sucks, hard at Liam's head, and Liam moans, telling him that he's going to come soon. Zayn keeps playing with Liam's balls, runs his tongue up and down his cock, and stopping to give a few extra lick to Liam's slit. He presses his tongue against the spot under the crown of his dick, on his way back down. Each time he tries to take Liam deeper, and eventually Liam's cock reaches the back of Zayn's throat. But there's tears in Zayn's eyes, and he chokes, only causing Liam to lose control of himself and thrust his hips up. He forgets about Zayn momentarily, only noticing the fact that he's close to coming. His grip in Zayn's hair gets unbeareably tight, and he pulls, as he thrusts his hips up. His cock hits Zayn's throat, and Zayn chokes hard, and starts to get dizzy because Liam's going too fast. He can't breathe.  

He doesn't want to ruin it for him though, so he just sucks him down every time he hits his throat, ignores the pain and tears sliding down his face. "shit.. Zayn!" Liam whimpers, and that's all the warning he gets before he comes. Zayn's so unprepared for it. Liam thrusts up, once, and all his thick come goes down Zayn's throat too fast, and Zayn can't move his head. Liam's body tenses, and he's holding Zayn's head in place, pulling hard on his hair. 

When he's done, and weak, Liam's grip relaxes and Zayn scrambles away to catch his breath. He chokes, repeatedly, and starts heaving, trying to get air into his lungs, as he wipes at his face. He feels Liam behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso, as he kisses his neck. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I lost it.. shit I'm sorry. I forgot it was your first time." Liam mumbles in his ear, and he continues to repeat apologies into his ear, until Zayn calms down, and tell him that's he okay. He also mentions that it was incredibly hot, and that it made him come in his boxers. 

Liam smiles against his face, and decides to carry Zayn to the bed, when he feels him dozing off. 

 

 Zayn's been locked in his dorm for two fucking weeks. (Maybe more) Liam isn't too sure because he hasn't really noticed until now . He's been hanging out with the guys for the past week, smoking, drinking, (he may have cheated on Zayn a little bit by making out with some girl but he stopped before it went any further) . And it's today , Saturday, that he's lying in bed with no plans that he remembers he hasn't heard from Zayn since they'd gotten back from break. He showers, and dresses quickly getting a tea and muffin from the coffee shop on campus before walking over to the other side of campus.

He feels uncomfortable by all the art geeks that always gawk and stare when he comes by. Zayn doesn't answer the door , after Liam knocks five times, and waists for ten minutes. He wonders if Zayn's mad at him for something he did, but reaches around his neck to get Zayn's spare key. The dorm is silent, absolutely creepily quiet. Liam drops his stuff on the counter and walks around, noticing nothing out of the ordinary, except for the pile of dishes in the sink.

Zayn's not in his bedroom, or the bathroom, and really that only leaves one other place; the studio room. He can hear a slight, low beat, behind this door, and when he pushes it open, the music is loud and blaring , rumbling Liam's body. He almost passes out at the poisonous intoxication fumes that he accidentally breathes in. Zayn's there, kneeled over a canvas with a paintbrush in his hand, and a grey beanie on his head. He doesn't even notice Liam there. The place is a mess. He's never been in here, but he's sure it's not supposed to look like this.

There's a large white tarp over the floor, and buckets upon buckets of paint in every color and shade you could think of. At least twenty half finished canvases are stacked on top of each other in the far corner of the room, and Liam notices splotches of paint on Zayn, his arms, his sweats, his socks.. "Zayn.." Liam says but his voice isn't nearly loud enough. He turns off the music , walking over slowly as Zayn's head lifts up from the picture. "Hey, you good ?" Liam questions half heartedly and Zayn nods . He's fine. In fact he's actually pissed that Liam's disturbing him because he has a project to finish.

"Haven't heard from you in a while." And Zayn rolls his eyes. He knows no one's perfect but damn he told Liam ahead of time what he was doing, and it took him two weeks to notice. It seems like Liam's caring less and less about him everyday. "I told you I had a project due. For the art show coming up." Zayn says again, and he wants to fucking kill him, because why does he look confused? Like this is new? "Unless you've forgotten about that too.." Liam shakes his head wildly , but no matter how much he searches through his brain he can't seem to remember the date.

"Although remind me again, when it is?" Liam says nervously and Zayn frowns, dropping his art supplies to stand to his full height.

"You've been smokin and drinkin so much you can't even remember the most important date of my life? Liam I've been waiting for this since I was .. What like 5? If I win this, I go to districts, than Far East, and if I win that , my works get sold at those high pricey auctions, and my favorite one gets to go in an art museum. Does that mean anything to you? Or do my dreams not matter to you at all." Zayn's voice has gone all quiet and soft , like he's about to breakdown and that honestly hurts Liam more than anything.

"Course it does. I just forgot , a lot has been on my mind, baby. I'm a student athlete , I have other things to do too." Liam says, and winces when he realizes how that sounds. "I mean like,'I've been, overwhelmed with stuff it just slipped my mind." Zayn doesn't believe that for a second. Liam hasn't been in calculus for the past week.

"It's this Saturday at 7, at the Malibu Gardens. Dress formal." Zayn says and Liam smiles, lifting his boyfriend's head to kiss away his frown.

"I'll be there."

 

He's having another night out with Andy. And he knows he wouldn't be here, should be at his dorm studying for his classes he's been missing like he told Zayn he was going to do. But no. Somehow Andy had called him and convinced him to go out with them. Another club, downtown somewhere with girls, and poles and maybe he'd grabbed some cash on his way out. Although it wasn't really getting to him. All his friends were out on the floor or somewhere in back getting a lap dance. Yet here Liam is, beer in his hand as he looks around at the naked girls and guys throwing money at them like street whores.

"Alone?" Someone (a guy) says , beside him. Liam turns , catching eyes with a beautiful guy with brown curly locks and ocean blue eyes that are kinda sparkling in the strobe lights. Liam debates whether or not he should respond. He didn't come here alone initially , but he's alone now, and there's really no one here to entertain him.

"Yeah."

"Good . I'm Jessie ." Jessie extends his hand forward and Liam is almost too quick to shake it in return, before that little angel shows up on his shoulder , reminding him that he's got a boyfriend , and he shouldn't be talking to this guy. But then the devil reminds him that there's nothing wrong with talking to the guy, he does that all the time with his friends. "Liam." Jessie nods, sipping from his glass some more before addressing him again.

"Now what would a beautiful guy like you be doing here at a strip club?"

 Liam laughs smiling. Typical flirting, typical questions, that he's too familiar with.  "To look at hot naked woman obviously."

Jessie laughs too, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You haven't touched a single lady in here. Either you're fucking stupid or you're gay," Jessie concludes and Liam nods. Clearly the guy has had his eyes on Liam all night, and he doesn't mind asking personal questions. Liam likes that, wishes Zayn was more like that. Honest and open and less scared of everything he wants to tell Liam.

"The second one." Liam responds.

"Ahh. Figured. What are doing here then? There's plenty of gay clubs in L.A." Liam shrugs. Honestly he isn't sure. He hasn't officially came out to any of his friends yet, and so he'd rather pretend to be straight , then have them know. "Uhmm.. I don't know, out with some friends,"

"Same, I didn't think I'd have a good time going to a strip club, with girls but who would expect me to meet a gay guy here too." And this should be the part where Liam tells him he's got a boyfriend , and that he should probably go find his friends before it escalates any further. But he doesn't. He feels so fucking horrible the longer he stands there, and flirts and let's Jessie touch his hand and smile this adorable fucking smile and laugh at his corny jokes, that Liam knows aren't funny.

Eventually, Jessie decides he wants to take it a step further, and leans in to kiss Liam. In Liam's defense he is way past drunk, and  remembers who he came there with. So Liam.. Liam doesn't stop him. Doesn't really think about Zayn when his lips are pressed against Jessie's and he lets his mouth open so Jessie can slide his tongue in, and tease and play with him a little bit. And he doesn't stop him when Jessie's hands go to his neck and he moans into his mouth, eagerly. "Hey , wanna get outta here." Jessie offers, and Liam does stop then, mind buzzing with guilt and decisions.

Kissing is one thing going home with him is another. and Liam can still tell the difference even in his state.  Jessie senses Liam's body tense up beside him and frowns. "We don't have to do anything your uncomfortable with." Jessie compromises with him, and Liam is thankful. So beyond thankful for that. "Sorry- I- I just am not ready for that step." Liam lies, and Jessie( gullible little shit) believes him .

"Anything you want , could I get your number though?" And maybe it's sad how quickly Liam says yes. He doesn't plan on dating the guy, he just needs someone fun to be around until Zayn gets his shit together, and becomes less of a prude. 

He's stayed faithful to Zayn. Honestly he has. He's kissed Jessie once but mostly they've been hanging out as friends. He's a good boyfriend. He loves Zayn. Which is why he feels bad when he's stuck in this predicament . Andy called him last night and told him, that they needed him this Saturday for another race. _A million dollars is on this one. All or nothing._

Liam shook his head because he remembered that Zayn's art show is this Saturday and there's no way on Earth , Liam is missing it. "No. I already did my last one." Liam had told him, and Andy sighed and said "I know, and I'm sorry. But this is a lot of money on the line Liam, please? Do this for you and me? Big money man!" And Liam loves money, (who doesn't) , but he can't do this to Zayn. He won't.

"I have plans, Andy."

"With who Liam?" Andy had momentarily forgotten about the race and more focused on Liam hanging out with someone other than the football team. "Zayn, his art show is Saturday." Andy scoffs( rude) and laughs, loud in Liam's ear. "Really? You want to miss this chance to go to some shit art show? "

"It's not shit it means a lot to him."

"Why do you care what it means to him?  Unless.. do you love him Liam? Do you have a little crush on Zaynie?" Andy questions, voice taunting as Liam shakes his head .

"No, no fucking way I'm not a faggot, I just.. I don't like letting people down.."

"Not doing this is letting me down, and I'm your best friend. Your best friend since preschool. Are you really going to choose Zayn over me?" Liam contemplates this, thinking it over in his head. He doesn't want it to seem like he's choosing Zayn over his best friend . Then he'd lose the bet and the money , and Andy. But he doesn't want to lose Zayn either because the truth is he has fallen in love with Zayn, when he didn't expect to, and that's bad enough, and he doesn't want to hurt him.

Ever.

"What do I tell him then?" He hears Andy hiss out a yes in victory . "Dunno. Make up something. They'll be other art shows Liam. Okay so Saturday at 7 be there." And then Andy's gone, leaving Liam to listen to the dull drone of the dial tone.

So now Liam's here sitting on his brown couch two days before Saturday, with his phone in his lap as he gets the balls to call Zayn. His house is dark and quiet, and his hands are starting to sweat. Finally, he holds down the 1 button and watches as the screen turns blue and reads _Calling Baby_

His heart clenches at the sound of Zayn's weak but happy "Hey."

"Hey, you sleeping?"

"I was, until you called."

"Sorry."

"S'good. What's up babe?" And God Liam is a _monster_ for what he's about to do.

"I just- my grandmother's sick.."

"Oh god. Is she okay?"

"No, she actually, might be dying soon, so .. My mom wanted me to come and see her this weekend..." There's a long, silent deafening silence as what Liam's saying sinks in, and Zayn knows, what he's getting at. "Oh.."

"Baby I'm so sorry, I really wanted to come." Which isn't a total lie, he did want to go, for Zayn.

"It's alright, Li. Go see your grandma. There's gonna be other art shows I'm sure. You just see your grandma." Zayn says, voice still soft and sad but willing.

"Really? "

"Yeah, I don't mind. I know that I have your support whether you're there or not and that's all that matters." Liam really does have the best boyfriend ever.

"Thanks baby. I love you."

"I love you too Li. So so much."

Liam stays with Andy from Thursday to Sunday, to make it seem like he's out of town. He does though, send Zayn a good luck text before the art show. And unfortunately, when Zayn calls to tell him the results, Liam's phone is in the garage , ringing over and over and over again. Liam wins nonetheless, but he's too caught up in the celebrating and the partying to call Zayn back, in fact he forgets about Zayn and the lie entirely. Which is why he's surprised to see Zayn when he opens his room door.

"You're back?" Is the first thing Zayn says, and Liam nods tight smile on his lips.

"Yeah must've forgotten to tell you." Liam closes the door, knows Andy and Harry are in his room drinking booze and talking about something stupid.

"Oh. Well I wanted to tell you about the art show." Zayn says excitedly, confusion gone as he walks past Liam and into his room, not even noticing the guys on Liam's bed. He sets the canvas he's holding down, and turns around to smile at Liam. "How's your grandma by the way, you never told me what happened?" Zayn rambles on, kissing Liam's lips , and that's when he notices _them_.

Andy and Harry staring at them with big gawking eyes . Liam feels like his whole world is a bout to come crashing down. "Zayn? What a pleasant surprise! "

"Hi Andy." And Liam knows Zayn can sense the bad that's about to come. And there's no way he can stop it.

"Is that your painting over there? What was it for?" Andy probes, and Zayn pauses to squint at him before answering.

"I had an art show this weekend." Zayn sinks back into Liam's chest because that's where he feels comfortable. Andy drinks from his bottle of liquor and smiles knowingly. "Oh that's right, I heard about that.  Sorry Liam had to miss it. You must really be an amazing boyfriend to let him miss your art show for something as trivial as racing." Andy laughs and takes a drink from his beer.

Harry notices the way Liam's eyes go big and he discreetly shakes his head. Harry slaps Andy to get him to notice too, but Andy ignores him on purpose. He wants Liam to get in trouble. Zayn shakes his head, biting his lip nervously.  "Racing? No Liam's grandma is sick." Zayn says, like he's right and Andy's wrong. Like he wants Andy to be wrong, silently praying for Andy to be wrong.

"Sick? Liam's grandma is live and well last I checked. She lives a pretty healthy lifestyle as a vegetarian and traveling the world, with her husband. In fact I just talked to her a few weeks ago, she's really enjoying Monte Carlo. "

"Shut up Andy." Harry hisses and Zayn looks over at Liam.

"What is he talking about Liam? What's going on?" Liam can see the way Zayn's trying to hold himself together. Can see him trying not to breakdown when he doesn't have all the details yet. Andy's left him no choice but to come clean now.

"I- I- I had a race last weekend , my grandma wasn't sick.." Liam says, and Zayn's head starts to hurt.

"No, no.. You wouldn't . You wouldn't miss my show for some race!"

"It wasn't just some race , a million dollars was on the line Zayn."

"I don't fucking care if a billion dollars was on the line, Why'd you lie to me?" Zayn jumps from Liam's arms and walks over to the nearest wall. 

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, it really worked Li." Zayn yells sarcastically, and Liam glances over to Andy. He's such a shit friend. He's over there with the biggest smile on his lips as he continues to drink and watch Liam's life fall apart.

 "I'm sorry, I .. I'll go to the next one."

"Really? What if another race comes up are you going to go? And that's another thing ,what is this racing thing? Why don't I know about it?" Liam stutters, trips over his own words, and that's when Andy decides to but in.

"Because he doesn't like you. He's not actually you're friend Zayn"

"What are you talking about Andy? We were more than friends!" Zayn says slowly, and then Andy is surprised.

"You two were dating?"

Zayn looks over to Liam. "You didn't tell them?" Zayn says, tears falling down his face.

Liam bites his lip, and looks away. He can't stand seeing Zayn crying. And its because of him. "I was going to, but I didn't get around to it." 

"Didn't get around to it? You were with them every fucking hour of every fucking day. When were you going to tell them Liam?!"

The thing is, is that he wasn't planning on telling them, ever. "I'm so sorry, Zayn. I love you, I do. I know it doesn't seem like it but I do. I didn't want Andy to see that though, so I went to that stupid race but I wanted to be there for you I did. I really ,really did." And to make matters worse, Liam's phone starts ringing. _talk about bad timing._

"It's Jessie." Harry says from the bed and Liam's eyes get so big that Zayn catches on without him having to say anything.

"Who's Jessie? "

"The girl Liam's been screwing."

"Andy!" Harry yells and Liam feels like he might die.

No correction he wants to die. "You've been cheating on me? With a girl!? Or maybe it doesn't count since according to all your friends we were never dating. Any other secrets I don't know about Liam? Did you get a girl pregnant? Are you actually in my calculus class? Are you even gay?" Zayn says hysterically.

"Liam's not gay. You two weren't dating, when will you get that through your head?" Andy teases. Liam's about had it with him. 

"Jessie is a guy! I lied and said he was a girl, but its actually a guy." Liam confesses. 

"You're gay?" Harry asks, but he sounds happy, in fact he sounds overjoyed. A bit too happy, if you ask Liam. 

He focuses his attention to his boyfriend on the floor in the corner. "There's no more secrets,Zayn I , I'm sorry.I love you Zayn." Liam tries to plead with him. It should be embarrassing , really, pleading like a bitch, in front of his friends but he doesn't want to lose him. Zayn's the best thing that's ever happened to him really.

"Obviously not, if you're cheating and you'd choose your friends over me. This, us, we were never real, Liam. " Zayn spits, his voice sad that it breaks Liam's heart.

"No, Zayn, this was real. Just nobody knew about Zayn. Please listen to me."

"Why so you can tell me more lies? I'm not your fool, I knew there was something fishy when you didn't tell you're friends."

"Actually I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to know I was actually in love with you. I didn't want to get mocked and made fun of for dating someone like you!" Liam says, fire and venom in his voice that Zayn's not used to.

"Someone like what? A nerd? A dork? A geek?"

"A loser Zayn. I didn't want them to know that I had fallen in love with a friendless, comic loving, artistic loser, Zayn." That hurts where it counts the most. And Liam can see that, and he wants to aplogize, for it but not in front of his friends. And maybe that's the problem, is that he's always trying to please his friends that he loses good things in his life. He's always losing good things in his life, but Zayn is the last straw.

"But I learned to love that about you. Everything, your talent in art, and your love for D.C. Comics. and the fact that you haven't done some things.  Zayn, I've learned to love everything about you, and I'm so sorry." Liam says sincerely, and Zayn looks over to his friends , Harry looking guilty on the bed. But Andy. He looks like he just got a fucking gift on Christmas.

"I-you're an asshole Liam!" Zayn yanks his arm from Liam's grip and grabs his painting, looking it over. "And by the way, I got first place. In case you cared" He throws the ribbon at Liam's chest and leaves the painting flipped over on the floor, for Liam to see that it's a really detailed picture of him as Captain America and Zayn as Superman, fighting crime, with the caption .. _It's me and you against the world_

"Baby, wait-" The slam of the door shocks Liam, and interrupts his sentence, leaving him sulking on the floor, head in his hands.

"You've become such s fucking bitch Liam. And for who? Him? That guy ? Weak. Pathetic." Andy laughs to himself and Liam and Harry both know he's pissed drunk, but even still Harry slaps him.

"Shut the fuck up! He loves him what's the problem with that?" And then Harry leaves the room too, fed up with Andy's shit. Liam's fed up with him too if he's honest.

Liam sends Zayn thousands of texts. (He loses count after 50.) but he doesn't get a response to one. He tosses his phone beside him on the couch just as someone knocks on the door. He knows who it is, just by the knock. A little too rough and hard and one too many . He doesn't answer the door, doesn't feel like getting it though, yet somehow his door opens anyway and in walks a guilty (and sober) looking Andy.

"Hey, Liam buddy." Andy tries , but Liam frowns , turning his head the other way as his friends sits beside him.

"Don't even start with me Andy." Li growls but Andy doesn't jump, he's seen Liam mad dozens of times.

"I'm sorry Liam I was drunk-"

"You fucked up my relationship!" Liam shouts.

"You fucked your relationship-" Andy points out, directing his finger towards him. "I just told Zayn what was going on!"

"It wasn't your place."

"And you were going to keep lying to him."

"I was gonna tell him!"

"When? Liam? Huh?" Liam pauses, caught. He didn't know when, but he was planning on it.. eventually. He just didn't want to hurt him.

"I didn't want to hurt him." Liam whispers into the room. Andy looks at him, tempted to give him a hug but refraining. His friend needs him, but he fucked up as much as Liam did. He didn't realize how much Liam actually loves him. And yeah maybe that's not how it started and maybe that's not how it was meant to go; but it it did and this is where they are. And nothing can get Liam to unlove Zayn, except them not getting back together.

And Andy... He may be a dick but he's not heartless. He knows that Liam without Zayn isn't happy, and he doesn't want to sit around with that guilt on his shoulders. A good friend would want their friend to be happy. "You love him yeah?" Andy asks, it's an obvious question, but they have to start somewhere and Liam should confess his love for Zayn if he wants him back. "More than anything." That's like a bullet to Andy's chest and he almost chokes as he asks

"More than me?" And suddenly it all becomes clear, the problem and why everything sorta went to shit. Liam looks up, stares at Andy for a long moment as he tries to read what's really going on. He's always been good at reading Andy's expression. And this one, this one is scared. Like a little lost child. "Is that what you're afraid of? That I'll love Zayn more than you? " Liam doesn't feel like he needs to ask, but he does anyways.

"Liam, I've been afraid of you loving anyone more than me, and my worst fear seems to have come true." Liam shakes his head, opens his arms, and Andy is hesitant before leaning in, and letting his best friend comfort him. He fucked up. Fucked up himself and Liam, and yet Liam is still comforting him. And that's how it's always been. No matter how many times Andy puts up this act of bravado , Liam always sees through him, always gets him to break down that hard protective bad boy wall, to let Liam in. And that will never change.

"I love Zayn. Love him more than anything , but that love is different from how I love you. I love you more than Zayn when it comes to family. More than my own mum and my sisters and my pa, everyone Andy. Because you're not my friend Andy, you're my brother. And I love Zayn more than anyone in a romantic way. More than all my exes, and friends, and footie. You are both very important in my life Andy, and you're both equal in my heart. If it ever comes to a situation where I have to choose, on whether to be there for you or for Zayn.. depending on what's going on.. I will choose you. As I've just shown, Andy I will choose you, but not for something stupid as that race. Zayn's art show should've came first , and that's my fault. I should've told you how I felt about him. You're my best friend."

"I'm sorry." Andy finally says, sniffling into Liam's shirt. "Sorry I was so jealous. Sorry I tried to sabotage your relationship. "

"It's alright Andy-"

"No it's not. I knew- knew you were in love with him since you started talking about him. So I teased you so I could make you realize how much you didn't want to be with someone like him. But I was wrong; you fell for him more and I didn't like that. So I hated him, made him feel unwelcomed, made sure you were booked with races so you couldn't see Zayn, occupied you with weed and alcohol so you'd forget about him. But you kept talking about him. High and drunk and that's when I realized I had to do something stronger. So I booked you for that race knowing Zayn was going to be in that art show. And j knew you didn't tell him so I did for you. I tried to end your relationship; I did. Liam I am so sorry." And it's .. a lot for Liam to take in, really but he gets it. Jealously makes humans do crazy things and it's not like Andy wanted to hurt him, he wanted to keep him, to himself and hurt Zayn.

He's just a stupid kid, that made a mistake, humans do that. "I forgive you Andy. I'll always forgive you. We're stronger than that. Have been since preschool." Liam laughs a little and Andy smiles, just enough to stop his tears from falling. So they've made up, but how is Liam going to get his Zayn back?

"So are you.. Are you all.. into guys or girls too or..." Andy trails off and Liam smiles understanding where he's heading at.

"Sorry, Andy, but I'm gay. No more birds for me."

"No, that's cool. I'm cool with that, honestly. And the guys will be too. You being into guys doesn't change you. You're still the Liam we love. And a fucking bad ass football player."

"True. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"I get it, not really because I've never been faced with that decision but you know, I know what it's like to fear being accepted."

"Thanks. " And it goes quiet after that because they both know what needs to happen but they don't know how to go about doing that.

"Zayn has a districts Art Show this weekend.. I could get you tickets if you'd like?" Andy offers because he has connections , and he wants to help. Liam smiles, crinkles by his eyes as he holds on tighter to his best friend. "You're the best man."

+

Zayn is nervous as hell. He knows his family isn't here, Doniya has work, and his dad has work and his parents don't have the money to fly out this weekend. Which is alright, a little saddening of course , but Zayn gets it. He almost invites Liam, but then he remembers that Liam couldn't be bothered to show up to the first one, so he doesn't. He'll be there for himself.

He's surprised as well. Surprised that he's here, in an expensive black Armani suit, setting up his art work , for people to see. Art critics and judges. He's certain he won't be making it to finals. He's good but he's not that good. That's for the best of the best. He'd brought five canvases this time, like instructed. Each different from the other. One made with water color, one with paint, one with charcoal, one with colored pencils, and one with oil pastels. They each have different designs too, different shapes and patterns, and none of them really picture actually humans except the very last one. They're all different sizes too the last one being the biggest, and it should be sad how Zayn considers these five pieces of art to be his best artwork. It should be, but it is . Because he draws best when he's thinking about something he loves, something's that inspired or affected his life somehow. He finishes setting up , and turns around to look at the place. The judges and critics will be coming in just three minutes.

Everyone else has someone here with them. A parent, friend, sibling, or partner. Everyone but Zayn honestly. He can see his competition's work and it's so good it makes him nervous. He doesn't think he's going to win, and he wishes he has something to build up his confidence. He leaves his station for a second to go to the vending machines for a coke.

Liam, walks into the gala, with wide eyes and a small a smile. Everyone here is dressed up, and standing by their art, statues, sculptures, and pictures. Liam hasn't seen so much talent in his life, and he's surprised to say that he actually likes it here. He looks around for his target, frowning when he doesn't see him. He's not hard to miss, really. He walks further back, almost passing a station that he knows is Zayn's. And he wouldn't have known by the first four canvases. There isn't any features, one with shapes, and another with outlines of people, but that could be anyone's.

It's the last one, the very last one that catches Liam's attention. It's a colored penciled picture of him and Zayn, sitting on a couch. Liam's couch to be exact. And the tv is on, but they aren't paying attention. They're looking at each other laughing, and Liam sees it. Zayn has taken the emotion and love right out of both of their faces and put it right on this picture. Liam really fucked up, this time.

He's in the midst of mentally scolding himself that he doesn't hear Zayn come up behind him. Zayn almost gets excited, doesn't recognize the guy in this nice grey suit, but when he sees his face, his heart beat quickens and he drops his coke bottle. "Why are you here?" Zayn seethes through a clenched jaw. Liam looks up, taken aback, and can see the anger and fury in his eyes. But mixed with those emotions, he can see that Zayn is also scared and hurt. And it's all Liam's fault.

"Zayn- I'm sorry."

"I thought I told you I didn't care for your apologizes. Maybe I didn't make it clear and that's my fault but I want you to go. " Zayn tells him, pointing his finger towards the door. Liam looks, he wants to follow Zayn's orders and make him happy, but he can't. He just can't. He's missed one art show already and he's not about to miss another one.

"No, Zayn. I'm going to be here for your art show."

"Why? You didn't want to be here last time. "

"Last time was different. Last time I chose Andy over you because Andy is my best friend Zayn. I couldn't let him down. "

"But you lied to me about it."

"Were you really going to let me go if I hadn't ?" Liam whisper shouts, and they've moved closer to each other so their argument can't be heard.

"Yes, Liam. That art show was important to me, but if you would've told me the truth, told them the truth about us, I would've been happy, and you could've gone, Liam. I loved you too much , I would be willing to negotiate with you." Zayn says, and he needs a cigarette before the show starts in a few minutes. His hands start to shake and he looks around worriedly, at all his competitors. Their art is amazing.. Liam notices immediately of course, and he's never known what Zayn looks likes when he beyond scared but he does now. He's here, at phase 2 of the competition and he has no one there for him, no one to reassure him that he will be okay, and that there's a chance he may win this.

Liam moves forward , hands out and hesitant . Wonders if Zayn will let him touch him. "I'm so sorry, Zayn. I hurt you, I know that. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I love you Zayn. I love you so much. And I miss you. I miss you a lot too. Please forgive me baby.. Please love me again?" Liam begs him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes in front of all of Zayn's colleagues. He gently touches his arm, and Zayn looks up at him, before Liam wraps his hands around both of Zayn's.

"You're going to do amazing baby, you deserve to be here." Liam whispers and Zayn smiles into his chest. Faintly remembers the smell of his Liam. It smells like home.

The gala doors open and the judges walk in with their clipboards, and pens poised in the air. The show is about to begin. Zayn's still shaking and has the jitters when they come over to his stand, he can barely speak, which is why he's grateful they are just looking at his work not asking him questions.

"These are beautiful.. Magnificent.. You must have really loved the man that inspired these." She talks some more, reaching her hand out to feel what materials he used. "Actually.. I-I.. " Zayn stops to take a breath, and close his eyes in hopes he can calm himself down. "Actually , I never stopped loving him. You're looking at my inspiration right now." Zayn informs her and the woman looks at the last piece, and then at the man directly beside it. She smiles and nods, whispers something to the other judges and turns to Liam with a smile. "I don't know who you are to Mr. Malik, but you are the reason for an exceptional young artist. You are very lucky." She says and moves onto the next table. One second too late, but just loud enough for Zayn to hear Liam says "I know,"

And they've already made up.

Zayn wins districts and Far East, and his favorite picture gets put in one of his favorite art museums in New York. (It's the one that shows him and Liam on the couch, laughing at absolutely nothing).

1 year later

Zayn knocks on Liam's room door, and patiently waits for someone to open it. He's not surprised when he sees Andy, again. "Liam ready?" Zayn asks him and Andy gives him this knowing look. Liam's never ready on time. Andy lets Zayn in and calls out "Liam your wifey's here!" Only to be playfully hit by Zayn. When Andy found out that the name irritates Zayn, almost as much as seeing them having sex on the couch irritated Andy, he'd started calling him that. He doesn't ever call him Zayn.

 Liam comes out of the bathroom in a blue flannel and black jeans. Zayn's in love with Liam's new flannel obsession. He thinks he looks good (although he looks sexy in tight t-shirts) .  Liam's always loved flannels, but he was too scared to wear them. Afraid of what his friends would think. Turns out in the very back of his closet were boxes of flannels.

"Babes!" Zayn yells and turns to face him only to be engulfed in Liam's strong arms. "Love you Baby." Liam says, because he's started doing that recently too. Randomly telling Zayn that he loves him, like he's afraid that Zayn will forget that. Which is almost impossible with how much Liam loves Zayn, he doesn't think he'll ever not love him. "I know." Liam laughs a little to himself, smiling like an idiot as he says. "We're such a cliche." Zayn wants to ask what he means by that, but he already knows. Their love story starts off with them meeting in class, having little crushes on each other to secretly dating. And of course , something has to go wrong to get them to fight and, almost break up. But then they work it and end up together anyway. And now they can't live without each other. "I know, Li. I know."

3 Years Later 

Zayn does that thing again. That thing where he smiles with his teeth, and is blushing. Liam loves when he gets like this. He expected Zayn to still be afraid of some things, but he'd thought that by this point, Zayn would be over his shyness. He knows he 's still scared of some things, scared of doing things and taking risks. Liam always has to persuade him to say yes. 

Except this time, Zayn says it all on his own, without Liam's guidance. 

"Do you, Zayn take Liam to be your husband." He doesn't even let himself think about it, before he answers. Strong and sure and confident. 

"I do." 

_fin._


End file.
